Project Springboard
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: This is a series of One shots I would like to see made into full stories. Take a look, and take one up if you'd like. Cancelled, new series started.
1. SpiderGwen: The Girl who lived

**Project Springboard**

 **A Multi Category Series of One-Shots**

 **By Dark Mage Wyvern Lord**

 **I was inspired by the various people of the fanfiction community to write this myself. Basically these are one shots to stories I would love to see up and about. The thing is I either don't have the time to write them myself, or I wouldn't know where to go with after a chapter or two. So read and enjoy, and if you'd like, take it as a challenge, and write it yourself.**

 **Story 1: Spider-Gwen: The Girl who lived. A Female Harry Potter (Wrong Child who lived.)/ Marvel Multiverse story.**

"Great Jameson, can you ever stop talking?" The sixteen year old hero better known as Spiderwoman asked with a groan. It had been a few weeks since her little fight with that corrupted jerk wad, Frank Castle. Since then, she fought against her dad's wished to stop being Spiderwoman.

"Not going to happen dad." Gwen sighed, as she swung from one web line to the other, trying to drown out J. Jonas Jameson on his interview on The Talk, on the big screen in Time Square.

"That man needs to get a life." Gwen sighed. She landed on the roof, feeling her phone vibrate, indicating a text. "Probably MJ trying to get me to rejoin the band, again." However it was here she ignored the text, and noticed the date, July 31, her birthday, making her 17 today. The one day she hated more than any other.

What few people were aware of was Gwen was adopted. Originally she lived in England, in a little town called Surrey, where she lived with her aunt, uncle, and overweight cousin Dudley. Well, lived wasn't the word she should have used. More like was enslaved by. Gwen essentially did everything, cook, clean, and on more than one occasion, unclog the overflowing toilets. Her bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, very tiny. However on the day she turned 7, her Uncle Vernon had to go to New York for business, forcing her to come along. However some degenerate had cut them off in street racing and the rental car crashed, and right into a construction yard quarry. Gwen was the only one to survive, however just barely.

When she awoke in the hospital several weeks later, she only had a few broken ribs and fractures on her arms to show for it. Everyone was surprised to say the least, as the girl wasn't expected to live. However George Stacy took pity on the girl, and after talking with his wife, decided to adopt her. Gwen loved the life she had with the Stacy. However she insisted on making a key physical change. Gwen died her hair blond at age 10 for her birthday, and never wanted to know of who she use to be.

The reason was she never wanted to look like her birth parents. Gwen was told by her aunt that they gave Gwen up because of some old man and never loved her. Gwen shook her head, and then went swinging off the bad memories.

Meanwhile in a castle in Scotland, stood Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school started by the four students of Merlin himself. The staff was presently making rounds, ensuring everything was going to be fine for the coming school year, considering the problems with last year. The headmaster was Albus Dumbledore, the so called leader of light and presently public enemy number one. What had happened was at during the previous year was an international school contest called the Tri-wizard Tournament. The event was between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang however strange things began to happen. For starters James Potter Junior, the Boy who lived, despite being underage at 14, had been entered into the tournament as a fourth champion. No one knew how he got in, especially with an age line around the goblet of fire, but he had to compete. The goblet created a binding magical contract, one that could steal your magic away if the participant didn't comply.

Naturally, James Junior competed. His arrogance wouldn't allow him to shy away from a chance to show off. However during the third Task, James and Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion, were sent to a graveyard in Little Whining, where Cedric was killed, and Lord Voldemort was resurrected.

The backlash was massive. Fudge didn't even believe junior was telling the truth. He was under the impression that it was an attempt to usurp the Ministry. It was foolish, if Dumbledore wanted to be minister, he would have taken the seat years ago. No, Dumbledore had greater plans. Years ago, he learned of a spell which could grant the user unlimited magic power and immortality, all he needed were two wizards on opposite sides of light and dark. Thanks to Trelawney's prediction she made all those years ago, one foretelling Tom's corruption and the birth of James Junior, the boy who lived.

It was perfect, using Legilimency he persuaded the Potter's to give up their eldest daughter, a squib two years older than Junior, to Lily's sister. The girl would have been a massive distraction to James' growth, for he needed him at full power when the final fight with Voldemort would take place. Then there was Sirius Black, the nut had seen through his plans. So Dumbledore altered James and Lily's minds, making them think Sirius was their secret keeper, as opposed to Peter Pettigrew, and he was sent to Azkaban on charges for working with Voldemort, and Pettigrew's murdering several muggles. Black died in prison 8 months later via suicide, while Peter was killed by a renegade Death Eater, thinking he was a key in Voldemort's downfall.

However his training this year would be problematic. Fudge had passed a new Educational decree, which allowed the Ministry to assign a teacher to Hogwarts if he couldn't get one in time for the next school year. Since the job was jinxed, it went to the Undersecretary Umbridge. The damn toad was planning on teaching theories instead of practical magic, under the impression that Dumbledore would raise the students as his army. He had one, he didn't need the students until later. He couldn't ask the Dueling Teacher, James Sr. to do it, he was needed there, although rumor was Delores would makes some alterations to the course. He had to turn down Severus Snape's request again, potions was his area of expertise, no matter how much he wanted to prove otherwise. The ex-death eater should be grateful he even has a job.

"Just hold out Albus, the old toad will croak herself eventually." Dumbledore smirked. However before he got anywhere, he heard a crash. Instantly running into the room, he saw Trelawney on the floor gasping for air.

"Sybil what's wrong?" Minerva shouted horrified at the developments.

"The day is coming, a day both the magical and muggle world shall all fear." The Divination teacher gasped.

"Amusing, when the dark lord returns?" Delores asked sarcastically with a sickeningly sweat tone.

"No," Sybil said, getting everyone's attention, her tone becoming warped. "The day unlike any other, when a being from beyond our realm shall appear, a war to start and an army he's brought. The World as a whole shall turn to the forgotten daughter, one given powers of an ordinary pest. For she shall stand with Earth's mightiest heroes, together against a common threat. To avenge the world where others cannot defend." Sybil finally gave way, and passed out after saying. "And the once mighty dark lord will finally fall."

"What in blazes was she going on about?" Delores asked confused.

"I don't know." Dumbledore admitted. "But I intend to find out."

Meanwhile in a massive airship, miles above the New York Skyline, a man with an eye patch was watching the events unfold in front of him on the security feed. This man was Nick Fury, head of SHIELD (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division) and he just smiled at the girl. Gwen Stacy in her Spider-woman persona was dealing with the ex-SHIELD operative, Aber Jenkins, wearing the prototype Beetle armor. The man stole it and started harassing his ex-girlfriend, it got to the point of rape. Gwendolyn had stepped in, and was doing surprisingly well. Naturally Nick and several people in his inner circle knew about Gwen's alter ego. But he never stepped into stop her because he used something called facts. Nick knew what happened with Parker was because he was bullied too much and wanted to fight back like his hero. Despite what Jameson said, his death wasn't her fault.

"Geez Nick, she's underage." Clint Barton said from behind him.

"Kid's got style." Nick said after a moment.

"So are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clint said with a smile.

"Sir, Mr. Peters is on line six, he says it's important." His secretary said. This got Nick's attention. Peters was the head of a SHIELD sub-division called WAND (Wizardry Alchemy and Necromancy Department). Basically it handled anything supernatural.

"What is it Peters?" Fury demanded. "You don't call unless it's important."

"It's Tom Riddle, he's back from the dead." Peters said.

"I thought that was a rumor some kid at Hogwarts started up for publicity?" Nick asked confused.

"We have confirmation, he's alive, and that Pettigrew guy's alive too." Peters explained.

"I knew something in Black's file didn't add up." Nick sighed. Fury knew all about the wizarding world, and England was one of the worst. They treated everyone that wasn't pureblood like the plague and were under the impression science was inferior, incapable of doing anything against them. One thing that Nick hated most was the illegal sentencing of Sirius Black. The man was accused of ratting out a family to this Voldemort Character all those years ago, and then killed 10 people. He was shunned by his friends and sentenced to a supposedly inescapable prison, died in prison sad to say. "Send me the Intel you've got, and we'll work from there."

"Now what?" Barton asked, after Peters hung up.

Nick Fury sighed and closed his eye. "Bring her in, it's time she said hi to her family." He turned to the images of Spiderwoman defeating Aber at last.

"She's going to kill you first, you know that right?" Clint asked.

"Let her try Hawkeye, but we need the help." Fury sighed. "Especially if someone does go after the Tesseract."

Back in England, specifically the Malfoy manor, Voldemort was sitting in the dining room, explaining the little flaw with Dumbledore's plan to his followers, the Death Eaters.

"James Potter Junior isn't the one who killed you all those years ago?" Lucius Malfoy asked confused.

"I realized this problem when our wands met at full strength in the graveyard." Voldemort explained. "While my essence remains in the boy, yes, it was placed in their after it rebounded off the elder daughter."

"A squib sir?" Crabbe asked confused.

"I doubt she really is." Voldemort explained, his hands clasped together. "In reality, she may have powers no one knew about, only to resurface when the time requires, a rare form of magic seen once every few lifetimes."

"Ah yes, A siedeer." A voice said, "Quiet rare for Midgar." A gust of wind poured into the manner and a man in green and gold armor appeared. His greasy black hair was held back by a gold horned helmet.

"Who are you?" Lucius demanded, his wand pointed out.

"I am Loki, god of mischief, and I've come to talk business with the mortal who crafter several Horcruxes." The man's question was clearly directed at Voldemort, and the snake like man smirked wickedly.

"What sort of business?"

 **-End of story-**

 **Yeah, you all may find this incomplete, but like I said, this is a start, not the whole thing. If anyone wants to write their own incarnation, go ahead.**


	2. DragonBall GX

**Project Spring Board**

 **Story 2: Dragon Ball GX**

 **AN: This idea takes place during the first part of season 3 of Yugioh GX and just after Resurrection F from Dragon Ball Z. Basically, what would happen if Jaden didn't have the power of the Supreme King, rather something otherworldly?**

Jaden laid down sore beyond reason. "I should be dead." He groaned. He remembered what had happened. He, Alexis, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, Jesse, and Axel stormed the compound Viper was using. The visiting professor had set up survival duels, and was draining everyone on the island of their energy. After he duel Professor Stein, a trap went off, sending the boy over the edge of the bridge.

Now here he was, his right leg busted, and his duel disk in shambles. He could also feel the effects of that stupid Bio-band on his wrist, still functioning.

"Of course that stupid thing still works." Jaden groaned. Jaden struggled to stand. However, now it was here Jaden heard it, the screams of his friends. Viper had them, and struck them into machines to sap their life force. But then, he had a vision, he saw all the students in pain and suffering on the island.

"No, this has to stop." Jaden growled. As he did, rage grew, a bright light soon engulfed him. The area around Jaden shook and trembled, as if an earthquake was slowly starting. His dual colored hair soon spiked up into a flame like pattern, and turned bright blonde, as did his eyebrows. Jaden's eyes turned from dark brown, to emerald green. "THIS STOPS NOW!" A wave of energy blasted the ground beneath him and destroyed the bio-band in the same blast.

Viper's attention was soon converted to the machines behind him. "What the hell?" The scanners began to flux, and went wild.

"How is this possible?" Viper demanded, he turned to the security feeds, only to see static in their place.

It was then the machines the students were hooked up to were destroyed, releasing them.

"Oh, my aching head." Syrus groaned.

"What happened?" Alexis asked confused.

"Where is it?" Viper demanded. "Where is this energy coming from!" To Axel's surprise, Viper was sounding scared.

"VIPER!" Jaden's voice boomed down the hall. Before anyone could react, the steel doors leading into the room were broken in, by one of Jaden's mighty punches.

"Big bro?" Syrus asked confused and frightened.

"Jaden." Alexis gasped, seeing what had happened to Jaden.

"You're finished Thelonious, get the hell off our island." Jaden ordered.

"I'm suddenly terrified of him." Chazz whispered. Jim and Hassleberry nodded. Shirley even started to whine in fear.

"You, you think some two bit special effect trick and some hair dye will intimidate me?" Viper demanded, fear evident in his tone.

"No, but this might!" Jaden roared. At incredible speeds he ran forward, fist first, and destroyed Viper's duel vest. The resulting attack knocked Viper on his ass several feet away.

"Uh Sarge, since when do you do that?" Hassleberry asked confused.

"Now." Jaden said as he grabbed Viper by the ankle, and hammer threw him into a wall, revealing the main Generator.

"How in the world?" Adrian asked confused. He had snuck in, and had initially intent of destroying the generator himself.

"So this is behind the bio-bands?" Jaden asked, as he floated (Yes floated) in.

"Jaden, what happened to you?" Adrian asked confused. "Don't get me wrong, the hair is awesome."

Jaden didn't respond, only he threw his hand forward and a small yellow energy ball shot out of it, and it damaged the device.

"Don't, *cough* you dare Yuki." Viper demanded weakly. "I need this, in order to bring my son back."

Jaden stopped and looked at him. "Didn't you die or something?"

"Jaden." Alexis shouted frightened. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He asked sarcastically. "Ending this."

"Still the selfish hero huh boy?" Viper chuckled, all though still weak. "All you do is treat duel monsters as a game, nothing more, that is why Shepard hired me to knock that horrible notion out of your head."

"Wait, Chancellor Shepard knew about all this?" Chazz demanded.

However before anyone could say anything more, Jaden began to laugh.

"The selfish hero, god you're stupider than you look." Jaden laughed his eyes closed and looked up. "I never asked to be the center of attention, I didn't go up to our superintendent, and say: Go resurrect three powerful monsters and rule the world, I didn't invite Sartorius over so he could turn my friends into cultist." He paused and then directly looked at Viper and venomously spat. "And I sure as hell didn't ask you to up and kill everyone on the island just because you were hung up on your own past mistake!"

"What!" Viper demanded, despite his injuries.

"You think I'm the problem Thelonious, just ask yourself: What would your son think about what you've done here?" Jaden demanded.

"How dare." Viper began.

"Oy Jaden." Chazz demanded rudely. "Do us a favor, quit with the speech and blow that thing up already, we've got to kick Shepard's ass too."

"Gladly." Jaden raised his and shot a far more powerful energy blast into the main reactor. The device began to shake wildly, clearly overloading from Jaden's attack.

"Time to go." Hassleberry said shocked.

"Good plan." Jesse said.

Jaden flew over and picked Viper up. "I should leave you here to die Viper, just know it's because I'm such a nice guy."

The team ran out, with one goal in mind, survival.

Meanwhile out in a temple several billion light years from where this was happening, a blue skin man sighed with the results of the time honored temple. This man stood about seven feet tall with white hair and sharp looking goatee. He wore a strange red and silver robe like outfit with shoes to match. Around the mysterious man's neck was a silver ring, however it never touched his neck or clothes, it just floated in midair.

"No matter how many times I tell Lady Chardonna." The man began. "She refuses to clean up after her herself." He opened his eyes to see a mountain of empty potato chip bags. He turned to see snack food wrappers everywhere. "How can the Goddess of Destruction of this dimension be so slothful?"

"Oh Sakena!" A shrill voice ordered.

"Coming Lady Chardonna." He sighed. Sakena floated over into the next room.

Not to his surprise, Lady Chardonna, Goddess of Destruction of the Ninth Universe, was seated in front of a large viewing globe. She looked like an Egyptian cat with purple fur. Her ears were folded forward giving off the appearance of bangs, while some more fur draped down the back of her head like a ponytail. She was dressed in the traditional garb. However it was littered with soda stains, and other stains.

"For the last time milady, I don't care for the antics of that Umaru girl, nor those giant naked humans." Sakena groaned. "You're love of the popular culture on Earth is becoming troublesome."

"Yeah well that's all about to change. " Chardonna said ecstatically, turning around. "There's a saiyan on this Earth, from Universe 7."

Sakena then got interested. "Saiyan, as in that warrior race from Beerus' dimension whose home world was destroyed decades ago?"

"Check it out." Chardonna said with a smile. To Sakena's surprise, it was Jaden, flying through the air with Viper in his grip. The way Viper was positioned, he was getting hit in the head by every passing obstacle, and Jaden purposely swung him around twice.

"I'm confused." Sakena admitted. "I thought Saiyan hair was a solid color, not all that glowing nonsense."

"Yeah, but I peak into Beerus' dimension sometimes, and this is called Super Saiyan." Chardonna explained. "Basically when pure heart Saiyan's get mad, they can summon incredible power."

"This technique is indeed potent." Sakena admitted. "But the poor boy's burning through more ki than he can handle, probably affecting his personality too." Sakena then noticed something. "Milady, you know you're not permitted to peak into other dimensions."

"What, this guy Goku went into a powerful version called Super Saiyan God and fought Beerus on equal terms, I felt it from here." Chardonna admitted. "Besides it was only once." She threw her hands down and hit the remote.

The sphere now showed images of a boy with red and green hair, using strange half orange/ half green duel monsters cards. "Now I set Scale 1 Stargazer Magician with Scale 8 Time Gazer Magician." The boy placed the two cards on either side of his duel disk. "Now I can Pendulum Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7 2500/2000)!" A red scaled dragon with two different colored eyes took to the field. It had a yellow beak and silver armor with three colored orbs on it.

"Only once?" Sakane asked slightly irritated.

"This Universe is going through a four way dimensional war, I'm just making sure it won't leak into ours." Chardonna shot back.

"Ok, now." Saken began, changing the channel back to Jaden. "What to do about him?"

"I say we ask Beerus, maybe he planted the boy to be funny." Chardonna suggested.

"I doubt Whis would entertain such an idea."Sakena admitted. "But I do agree, we should investigate on his side of things." Sakena raised his hand and a strange staff with a large blue sphere at the end. Before he was going to open a portal to the seventh universe, he paused a moment.

"Milady, didn't you have an oracular dream about a Saiyan showing up in this dimension to stop some dark entity?" Sakena asked confused. "Something by the name Shadow Veil?

Chardonna stopped for a moment to think, then joyfully said. "I don't remember."

Sakane resisted every urge to smack her hard. "No matter, let's be off."

Back on Earth, Jaden landed outside the complex, just as the building blew up.

"Jaden, how did you do that?" Jim asked after a moment of silence. Viper just gurgled, on the verge of going unconscious.

"I don't know." Jaden admitted, as his hair faded back to normal. Jaden then slumped forward on his face, falling asleep.

"Well, he's back to normal." Chazz said with a sigh of relief.

"Jaden, what happened to you?" Alexis asked incredibly concerned, kneeling down before her friend. Just then, everyone panicked as a monkey tail appeared out of the back of Jaden's pants.

"Sam Hill." Hassleberry shouted horrified.

"I knew he was primitive, but not that badly." Chazz shouted shocked. Alexis backhanded him for that.

"Kids." Everyone turned to see several members of the staff run up, including Shepard, Crowler, Bonaparte, and Adrian's associate Echo.

"Oh joy, just the man who's ass Jaden gets to kick next." Chazz said, directing this at Shepard.

"What, children what happened?" Shepard asked confused.

"And what in blazes is sticking out of Jaden's pants?" Crowler asked horrified.

Meanwhile in another part of the dimension Chardonna was visiting, Goku, the Saiyan hero she mentioned was presently doing what he loved most, training in the fields near his home. However, Goku wasn't enjoying himself like he normally would.

You see, not long ago, Frieza, one of Goku's most powerful enemies, had returned far more powerful than ever. Goku and his comrade Saiyan, Vegeta, managed to defeat Frieza using a powerful new form called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan Blue as Whis called it. However to Goku, it was a bittersweet victory. They had only won when Whis had rewound time to give Goku a second chance at defeating him.

"I have to be stronger." Goku thought determined. "I have too."

"Goku." His thoughts were cut short when to his surprise, Dende showed up behind him, with his loving wife Chi-Chi, and youngest son Goten right behind her.

"Dende, what's wrong?" Goku asked, noticing the concerned look on the Namakian's face.

"It's Porunga, he's at the lookout, wanting to talk to you about something important." The guardian explained.

"Really, someone used the Namakian Dragon balls again?" Goku asked confused.

"No, that's the strange thing, they weren't touched and he'll only talk to you." Dende explained, shocked by his own words.

"Ok, let's go." Goku said, about to put two fingers to his forehead for the instant transmission technique.

"Hold it." Chi-Chi shouted. "You were gone for months training last time, we're coming too."

"Ok." Goku said nonchalantly, completing the technique.

The four found themselves at the Lookout, and the massive alligator like dragon already present.

"Hi Porunga, what brings you to Earth?" Goku greeted cheerfully.

"Goku, show him some respect." Dende quietly whispered.

"A wish I granted several of your planet's years prior to the destruction of Planet Namek." The dragon boomed. "To a pair of Saiyans."

Everyone was taken back by that statement. A pair of Saiyans had survived, and Goku was ecstatic.

"Great, where are they?" Goku asked happily.

"They left the mortal plain not long after the wish was granted." The dragon explained. "Their wish was to leave this dimension for another, to raise their only son."

"What?" Goku asked confused.

"The couple had been a part of an exploration team that was off world when Planet Vegeta was destroyed." Porunga explained. "However they came across a dark being, whose mission was to eradicate pure emotions, believing they corrupt the innocent." Porunga shuddered momentarily, remembering what he was told. "The couple were the only survivors, and having learned of the Dragon Balls, used them to flee this realm, only for the darkness to follow them."

"Ok, that's a pretty cool story, but why are you telling me this?" Goku asked confused.

"Because the wish to leave dimensions was their first wish, the second was for someone to guide their son when they could not, and he needed a guardian when they were no more." Porunga explained. "Today the boy accessed the first level of Super Saiyan."

"Wow." Goten said impressed.

"Let me guess, this darkness you mentioned is back too?" Goku asked sounding serious. The alien dragon nodded.

"I know not its true form, but the boy has faced the darkness many times before, whether it be directly, or indirectly."

"Perfect." A familiar voice said excitedly. Everyone turned to see Beerus, Whis, Chardonna, and Sakena arriving. "I've been wondering how a Saiyan accessed my realm."

"Your excellencies." Porunga bowed both respectfully and fearfully.

"Beerus, what are you doing here?" Goku asked confused.

"My counterpart from the ninth dimension informed me of a Saiyan, and so after some convincing." Beerus added that last part with a glare towards Chardonna. "I figured you should know, only to see the answer is being presented to us."

"It's an honor to meet you." Whis said respectfully to Porunga.

"So this darkness, do you know what it is?" Goten asked Beerus.

"Yes I do, all too well." Beerus explained, evidently infuriated. "It's called Nightshroud, and he thinks I'm too lenient with my job."

"He has a tendency to influence things in his favor." Whis explained, equally distraught.

"Well then, let's go." Goku said. "It's the right thing to do."

"No hold on, what did I just say?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"I meant you too Chi-Chi." Goku explained. "We may need a gentle touch, and you have the best I know."

Chi-Chi was taken back, then quickly regained her composer. "Of course, that's a great idea."

"I can't believe I just said that to Goku." She thought.

"Can I come?" Goten asked happily.

"I don't see why not." Goku explained, then he turned to Porunga. "You can bring us back when needed right?" The dragon nodded.

"Awesome." Goku said with a smile. "Well then, let's pack up and get ready to leave in an hour." Everyone nodded. With a new resolve, Goku was ready for his newest adventure.

The next day, Jaden woke up in the infirmary, sore in places he shouldn't be sore. "Ow my aching everything."

"Jaden." He weakly tuned to see Alexis, Jesse, and Syrus walk over. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell off a bridge into a stone cavern." He said dryly. "What happened?"

"You don't remember beating Viper?" Jesse asked confused.

"I beat him in a duel?" Jaden asked weakly, sitting up.

"No Jaden, you physically beat him up he's in such bad shape, he was transported to the mainland for medical assistance." Alexis corrected. "You're hair turned yellow, you flew, and you shot out energy blasts."

"And then you grew a tail!" Syrus shouted pointing at the twitching limb.

Jaden turned, looked at his tail and gasped. "Dear god, this explains it."

"What?" Alexis asked confused.

"This recurring nightmare I've had where someone comes into my room late at night with a pair of hedge clippers. " Jaden explained.

"You've had recurring nightmares like that?" Jesse asked. "Do your parents know why you have a tail?"

"I doubt they would, I was adopted." Jaden explained, his expression darkened. "They never showed interest in me anyways." The three students look at Jaden shocked. They never heard Jaden mention his family before, and now they knew.

However before anyone could do anything, a massive flash of light appeared outside, revealing a massive dragon/alligator hybrid. The four rushed outside to see a series of people and two humanoid cat people.

One person with massive spiked black hair then whined. "I'm hungry."

 **Ok, a GX /Dragon Ball Z X-over where Jaden is a Saiyan. His birthparents died and Goku's here to help take on Nightshroud. Like it, hate it whatever. Just remember this is a one shot, and anyone's free to use this to start their own story.**


	3. Rage

**Project Springboard**

 **Chapter 3: Rage A Naruto/ Incredible Hulk X-over.**

 **AN: This idea was in part inspired by Rage to Chunin by The Ghoul's Bee. Fair warning, this one is rated M for safety reasons.**

"I don't Fucking BELIEVE IT!" Naruto bellowed, tossing his once most prized possession, the first photograph of Team 7, across the room. Naturally, it shattered upon impacting the wall. His bad mood, as many would describe, would be unreasonable. But to him it was. For today, he was disqualified from the Chunin Exams for using his Senjutsu. Apparently, it was a unanimous decision amongst all Kages. It was in their infinite wisdom, that using this restriction would be fair to the other genin.

When he tried to complain, all anyone would say was he was over reacting, or how he should have known better. It didn't matter who he talked to, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Tsunade, hell even Gaara, all agreed with the decision.

"I save this hell hole from that bastard Pein, I rot in the worst prison imaginable all for some stupid box, killed who knows how many members of those bastards in the Akatsuki, and this is the thanks I GET!" Naruto then punched a hole in the wall. "Hell, for all I've done, I shouldn't even have to take those stupid exams again!" Naruto was about to do some more damages to the run down dump he called an apartment, when all of a sudden, he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck. The next thing Naruto saw, was a blurred vision, then he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nice shot." One Konoha ninja said to the marksman.

"I know, now we're finally rid of that monster." The man said smugly.

"What did you just do!" Sakura demanded, running up infuriated. After the other Kage's left, she had been ordered by Lady Tsunade to retrieve Naruto. After seeing Naruto's attitude, Tsunade did some thinking, and realized he was right. So, as a thank you for everything he did, Naruto was to be promoted to Jounin. However, after seeing a few men shoot what she believed to be a poisoned dart into Naruto's place, well there wasn't a roof anymore.

"What should have been done almost 2 decades ago girly, end the nine tailed fox." The man cackled.

"Damn it, NARUTO!" Sakura immediately rushed into the apartment, in hopes of saving the boy. When she got inside, Sakura was horrified to see the damages Naruto had done to his home.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sakura began, tears forming in her eyes.

After the culprits were arrested and Naruto was rushed off to the hospital, Tsunade began to do some blood work to find the poison used. "No, how did these fools get a hold of this?"

"A hold of what?" Shizune asked confused.

"The serum Mizuki took all those years ago!" Tsunade bellowed horrified. Tsunade remembered that incident vividly. A few months after Sasuke first defected, Mizuki, the old Acadamy instructor who tricked Naruto into stealing the Scroll of Sealing, caused a massive breakout in the prisons. It was later revealed he was an ally of Orrochimaru and was given the location of a serum variation of the curse mark. However what Mizuki was unaware of was the potion was just a failed prototype that Orrochimaru wanted a guinea pig for, which Mizuki fit perfectly. The results did amplify his strength, but soon reduced Mizuki to quiet literally become a husk of a human being.

"There's more, these twits have heavily altered the formula, I wouldn't even know where to begin to fix it." Tsunade admitted horrified.

"But that doesn't explain where these men got it from." Shizune reminded.

"From Sasuke Uchiha." The two medics turned to see Anko in the door way, downright infuriated. "Apparently the Uchiha brat snuck in during the exams and gave them the formula."

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would Sasuke give away such a formula?" Shizune asked confused.

"Simple, Sasuke's apart of the Akatsuki now," Tsunade explained, starting to get the idea. "However he must have realized that Naruto's becoming more powerful than any of us realized, so he decided to weaken Naruto greatly to be captured."

"And he just happened to find one of the few villagers that still hate Naruto." Anko said through grit teeth.

"But why is this serum so different?" Tsunade asked confused.

"They decided to add some things to it, not even those bastards know what's in it." Anko growled clearly infuriated.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Sakura could only watch as Naruto lay in the bed, barely holding onto life. The serum had taken its toll, as Naruto's skin was gradually becoming a faded grey, while his muscles were wilting away.

"Damn it, I should have been there for him." Sakura said, horrified of the lack of actions she took. Not just after the exams, but since he had returned with Lord Jiraya. Sakura should have been a better friend. But no, she was more focused on her stupid crush on Sasuke to help.

It was here, Naruto's whole body began to shake violently. The heart monitor then began to beat like crazy.

"Oh god no, now what?" Sakura begged horrified. Instantly Sakura began to apply medical ninjutsu to Naruto's body, where Naruto's eyes shot open, becoming green, pushing Sakura to the side with incredible strength. It was here, Naruto stood up, roaring in pain, as he began to change. Naruto's skin became a darker shade of grey, almost like a wet stone, while erasing his iconic whisker marks. Naruto's blond hair became black as night, as his body began to bulk up to incredible levels, clearly surpassing the Raikage, ripping his clothes off until only his black pants remained. However all that remained looked more like shorts on the mass of muscles with holes in the knees.

"N-naru-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered horrified. Slowly, the pink haired girl back up to the wall, as this titan looked at her infuriated.

Naruto, or whatever he had turned into roared so greatly, the whole hospital shook. With massive strength, he pushed the wall where the window was, destroying it, and leaving.

"WHAT IN THE SWEET NAME OF HELL?" Sakura bellowed horrified.

The Naruto monster leapt through the streets, horrifying anyone who got close.

"What is that thing?" One civilian asked horrified.

It was then, the creature let out a horrible rage infused roar. Lifting his hands over his head, he slammed them back down, creating a shockwave so powerful, it collapsed three buildings. At the same time, the shockwaves were sending massive cracks all over the walls of every building on the street.

"RAWWR!" The monster roared angrily.

"Hold it!" The monster paused only to be crushed by a large hand. Choji had shown up, and using his partial expansion jutsu, pinned him down.

"Alright, I don't know what you are but you need to stop." Shikamaru said firmly. He had shown up with Kiba, Akamaru, and a few Anbu.

"Not so tough are you?" Kiba taunted. Only it was here, the monster flexed his muscles, throwing Choji off. The Grey monster grabbed Choji and threw him over the wall surrounding Konoha. The monster then locked eyes on Shikamaru, as if he was infuriated at the shadow user for a past event.

"What the hell are you?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"H-h-h." The creature began, trying to perform the right words, until. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk, as he called himself, ran at Shikamaru

"Oh no you don't Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru quickly put his hands together for his family's technique. The shadow connected with the monster's, which broke almost instantly, then the Hulk slammed his fist into Shikamaru, sending him through a building.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru spun at Hulk. With a roar, the beast slammed his fists onto the duo, right into the ground.

Before Hulk could react further, the Anbu then began to throw various kunai attached to ninja wire, pinning the monster down.

"Alright big guy, not so tough are you?" One said reaching out to the Hulk, attempting to place a sealing tag on it.

It was here, Hulk ripped the wire off and grabbed the Anbu by the throat. "You don't know nothing ass-wipe."

"Damn, so where is that thing?" Tsunade asked confused. She had just heard about the Hulk from one of the Anbu. In the course of 10 minutes, he had destroyed six blocks and twenty of her best Ninjas. So now she, Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai were presently trying to stop this thing.

It was here, Choza Amikichi's giant form was then slammed into the ground before them. Hulk then walked over with a satisfied smirk. Through the clouds of dust, Tsunade could faintly make out the fallen forms of Inoichi and Shikaku.

"Fat man thought he stronger than Hulk, fat man stupid," Hulk sneered. He then grabbed Choza's upper jaw. "Now Hulk gonna rip off fat man's skull and use it like toilet bowl!"

"To hell you are!" Tsunade leapt over and punched the monster. Using her strength, she was actually able to do some damages to it, punching Hulk in the face. The monster then fell through a nearby wall.

"Lady Tsunade, stop!" Sakura shouted horrified.

"Sakura what do you mean, and shouldn't you be looking after Naruto?" Her master asked confused.

"That thing is Naruto!" Sakura bellowed. "I don't even think he knows what's going on!"

It was here, Tsunade looked at Hulk in horror. The monster then stood up, and spat out some blood before looking at Tsunade with rage.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade offered horrified.

"Hang on, I've got this." Yamato put his hands together, creating wood bindings on the Hulk. "Now are you going to calm down?"

However the wood quickly turned to splinters at the might of the Hulk, where he grabbed Yamato by the throat. "Hulk never liked wood man." With that statement, he raised Yamato above his head, and slammed him into the ground so hard, the water main beneath them started leaking.

"Ow." Yamato groaned, horribly in pain.

"RAHHH!" Hulk lunged at Tsunade, where the two locked at the hands. However Hulk's strength was growing, even causing the earth beneath Tsunade's feet to crumble.

"Come, come on Naruto, why are you doing this?" Tsunade asked struggling. She was under the impression the serum he was exposed to did this. Hopefully, it would appeal to the real Naruto.

"OLD HAG USE PUNY UZUMAKI, EVERYONE ALWAYS USE UZUMAKI!" Hulk bellowed enraged. Tsunade's strength began to buckle, as did her legs. The allies he had beaten slowly walked down the street, having heard what Sakura said.

"EVERYONE IN LEAF VILLAGE ALWAYS THINK UZUMAKI CAN'T BE HURT, UZUMAKI ALWAYS HURT!" Hulk bellowed, causing a few angry tears to roll down his face. "NO ONE STOP TO THANK UZUMAKI, EVERYONE TREAT HIM LIKE TOOL, BUT HULK NO TOOL, HULK POWERFUL!"

"That's not true." Tsunade tried to reason.

"DON'T LIE TO HULK!" The Hulk raged. He picked up Tsunade and threw her back into the ground. Before Tsunade knew it, Hulk's large foot was on top of her face, applying a great deal of pressure. "OLD HAG ALWAYS USE UZUMAKI, LOCK HIM UP IN PRISON WHEN HIM INNOCENT!"

"We told him it was for the mission!" Kakashi insisted, a lightning blade ready. "You forgave us after that meal at the ramen stand."

"UZUMAKI FORGAVE, HULK DOESN'T!" He grabbed Tsunade and tossed him at Kakashi, who jumped over the Hokage. Tsunade went face first into Gai, who was sent back into the river behind them.

Kakashi tried to hit the Hulk, but the grey goliath just grabbed Kakashi by the arm, crushed it so hard it snapped, and then started swinging Kakashi around like a ragdoll, slamming him into the ground repetitively.

"We have to stop Naruto." Tsunade said, getting out of the river with Sakura's help. "It seems like the madder he gets the stronger he gets." Gai however just floated a bit, clearly unconscious.

"Puny little man." Hulk essentially got tired of beating the crap out of Kakashi, then tossed him to the side.

"Damn it," Sakura gasped horrified.

"RAWWR!" The Hulk roared, clearly wanting to prove his strength.

"What kind of concoction did those bastards give you Naruto?" Sakura asked horrified, slowly walking forward. Hulk took notice and was prepared to strike again. "Go ahead." Hulk stopped, seeing the look on her face. "You're right, you don't deserve what's happened to you, and we're all at fault here." She then stood still, preparing for the worst. "Just get it over with."

Hulk then started to breath heavily, as if he was exhausted.

"Sakura, that's brilliant." Tsunade thought. "If rage makes him stronger, maybe calming him down with turn him back into Naruto."

Only all plans were shot out the window, when a large purple arrow nailed Hulk right in the side. Hulk turned angrily, to see Sasuke, in a large purple energy skeleton. "I leave you alone and this is what happens loser?"

"HULK SMASH EMO BOY!" Prowling like a gorilla, Hulk ran at Sasuke with full speeds. The beast shoulder checked Sasuke's construct, causing it to go flying down the street.

"This is not going to end well." Sakura ran down the streets, hoping to stop the Hulk.

Sasuke was horrified to see the cracks in Susanoo, each getting bigger with Hulk's punches. "No, impossible, you're the weakling, the loser."

"HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" That statement triggered it, with one mighty punch, Hulk destroyed Susanoo, sending Sasuke flying.

"Alright, try this Amate-" Sasuke tried to fire a blast of flames from his Mangekyo Sharigan, when Hulk's enlarged hand grabbed the top part of Sasuke's head, just covering everything above his nose. The resulting feedback created a small explosion covering both Hulk and Sasuke. When the smoke cleared, a large crater stood in its place, with a moderately singed Hulk groaning and getting up on one side, and a heavily damaged Sasuke, lying face up on the other side.

"How in the sweet name of hell?" Sakura asked confused.

"You, how in the hell are you so powerful?" Sasuke groaned, engulfed in pain. One of the most evident injuries Sakura noticed was Sasuke was now blind in his left eye.

It was then, Sakura remembered how Hulk fought Lady Tsunade, anger. The madder Hulk got, the stronger he got. And all that pent up rage towards Sasuke, going back years. "He's letting it all out.

Hulk then stepped on Sasuke's stomach, pinning him down. "Emo boy hurt everybody, don't care who he hurt." Hulk grabbed Sasuke's right arm, and started pulling.

"What, are you doing?" Sasuke gulped horrified. The strain was quickly engulfing him.

"HULK GOING TO MAKE SURE EMO BOY NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!" With that, Hulk ripped Sasuke's arm off, leaving a gushing pool of blood pouring out.

"AHHH!" Sasuke's blood curdling scream could be heard down the street.

"Hulk what are you?" Sakura's face quickly turned green at what Hulk did next: He popped Sasuke's arm into his mouth, and chewed it like a piece of beef jerky.

"What, the hell?" Sakura turned to see a girl with red hair and eyes walk up horrified at the display. Personally, she couldn't blame the glasses wearing girl.

With that, Hulk let out a burp and said, "Needed salt." With that, Karin fainted in absolute shock. Sakura ran over to a nearby trashcan and vomited the contents of her stomach into it. As if on cue, a variety of elemental attacks nailed Hulk from all sides.

"There's the monster, get him!" One ninja said, leading the attack.

"Stop, all of you!" Tsunade pleaded, trying to push through the crowd. But it was too late.

"LEAVE HULK ALONE!" Hulk pulled his arms back, then clapped his open palms together. The shockwave sent everybody flying, and sending debris everywhere. Tired of what was happening, Hulk turned and with a mighty leap, left Konoha for unknown territory.

"Well, damn." Tsunade sighed exhausted.

"Is, that Sasuke?" Shizune asked, seeing the Uchiha had passed out from lack of blood.

A week later, the reconstruction had just finished, as Tsunade watched the events from the Hokage's tower. Sasuke had been healed the best that Tsunade could do, however Hulk did some irreversible damages to the Uchiha. Aside from the missing arm and his left eye had been hit so badly, Sasuke right eye had also taken some damage, meaning he was to wear glasses from now on. Plus, the feedback from the explosion damaged Sasuke's chakra network in his eyes so badly, he could never work a Sharigan eye again, even if he was implanted with new ones. Tsunade only healed the traitor so she could get intel on the Akatsuki, plus his traveling companion. Apparently, there were two others, but they skipped town seeing the Hulk. (Smart guys.)

Everyone else had suffered great damages to their bodies. The most noteworthy was Yamato, now being paralyzed from the waist down, ending his shinobi career.

"Lady Tsunade," She turned to see Tsunade entering the room. "We've received intel that the Hulk was last spotted southeast of Suna."

"Fella gets around, that's for sure." Tsunade said with a sad sigh, sitting back down at her desk.

"Lady Tsunade, none of this is your fault." Shizune said, trying to cheer her master up.

"Wrong, we all are, we kept forgetting Naruto gets hurt more than anyone else," Tsunade said with a sigh. "We've created a monster.

At this moment, in a port side town in the land of wind, a young man with a grey hooded cloak tried to navigate through the streets without bumping into anyone.

"Hey, jackass," The boy turned to see a man looking down at him, a knife in hand. "Hand over all your cash.

"Look, I don't have much, so leave me alone." The man said solemnly.

"Don't lie to me, I saw your win at that card game in the bar, now fork over your winnings!" The mugger slammed the man into the wall, revealing his whisker marked cheeks and unruly blond hair.

"Pal, you're making me angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Naruto threatened, his eyes turning green.

 **AN: And here's the third one. This variation of the Hulk is partially based on his Ultimate Counterpart. So, he's a lot more violent, and prone to doing some downright unethical things.**


	4. Night Raided

**Project Springboard:**

 **Story 4: Night Raided**

 **A Naruto/ Akame Ga Kill X-Over**

 **AN: For safety reason, this collaboration is now rated M.**

Mui slowly walked through the halls of Hozuki castle, as the Uzumaki he framed had asked to see him. The warden stopped to see the nine-tails holder looking rather smug in his cell.

"Alright boy, make it quick I'm a busy man." Mui said rudely.

"Simple, you're going to let me go, and you're going to admit you framed me." Naruto said with a smirk. "Or else."

Mui kept his stoic posture, wanting to know how this fool knew about his careful planning. "Or else what?"

"Or else some friends of mine are going to come here, and leave you and every guard here a bloody smear," Naruto continued to smirk. "You may have heard about them, they're called Night Raid."

"Night Raid?" Mui asked confused, never hearing the name before. "Boy, I don't know what nonsense you speak, but as I told you before, you're not getting out of here alive."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto said with a laugh as Mui left.

Mui returned to his office, to see a few of his guards in the room. "So what did the kid want?"

"He wanted me to free him or his friends in some group called Night Raid were going kill us all." Mui answered nonchalantly. However he quickly changed to confusing seeing his guard's reaction.

"THAT KID KNOWS NIGHT RAID!" They all shouted in fear. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Calm down, what are you talking about?" Mui demanded.

"Night Raid is a guild of assassins made up of criminals from all over the Shinobi nations. In the past two years alone it has taken down dozens of corrupt people." The first guard said nervously. "Low level kages who took down their running opponents, politicians that took bribes to illegal dump waste, even high level jonin that were involved in human trafficking."

"What?" Mui demanded, starting to get worried. "But even if what you say is remotely true, how would Uzumaki know about them?"

"Because the leader and founder of Night Raid is Najenda." The second answered horrified.

Now Mui got scared. "Najenda, the true fifth hokage?" They nodded in fear. Even Mui knew about her. Najenda was at one point the most power kunoichi of the Leaf Village, far surpassing Tsuande. So after the fourth died dealing with the Nine Tailed Fox, everyone wanted her to take the role. But she turned it down, and defected a few days later for unknown reasons.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go make sure my will is updated." One guard said nervously. Nobody blamed him for it.

Back at Naruto's cell, he looked up to see a girl with long black hair clad in a black and red school uniform like outfit on. Naruto wasn't frightened by her piercing red eyes, rather it was the silver katanna with a red hilt and grip she held in her hand.

"Nice to see you again Akame." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Let's go." She said, slicing the cell bars to nothing. Walking over Akame sliced off Naruto's manacles.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto pointed towards his stomach, indicating the heaven's seal.

"We're going to kill Mui, then it will vanish." Akame explained stoically.

"Fair enough." Naruto shrugged, following the girl out. Maroi, walking by noticed this and immediately went to go tell B.

"Hold it sweetie," A girl said. Maroi turned to see a blond girl in a rather revealing outfit of a white tube top with chaps, a black bikini bottom, and a white scarf around her neck. However that wasn't what Maroi was worried about, strangely, the girl had cat like features. Strangely, her hair was rather shaggy, complete with two tuff on the top of her hair like cat ears, along with a pair of yellow furred paws on her hands. Each claw looked ready to slice open a person's body. "We can't have you ratting us out to that bastard A anytime soon."

"Wait, you know?" Maroi asked confused and horrified.

"Damn straight, that coward doesn't know when to accept when he's beaten." Menacingly, the cat girl walked over. "And you know what I'm referring too."

"No I don't." Maroi began nervously.

"Oh please, you'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb not to know who Naruto's dad is, that's the whole reason A's doing this." The cat girl said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Alright fine, yes it's true, the sooner the fourth Hokage's legacy is gone, the better the Hidden Cloud Village will be." Maroi declared enraged.

"Wrong answer." The cat girl said, slicing Maroi's stomach opened, leaving him to bleed to death. After admiring her work, the girl put her claw to her ear.

"Boss, the inside man is dead." She said with satisfaction.

"Good work Leone, now rendezvous with Bulat, and Mine, we're expecting company." The woman on the other end said. "Akame, Naruto, and Tatsumi are going to deal with the box, while Sheele and Lubbock are going to handle any stragglers."

"I almost wish I could be there to see Mui's face." Leone smirked, ending the call.

About an hour later, Mui was filling out some paperwork in his office when he felt the whole complex shake violently accompanied with the obvious sounds of explosives.

"What's going on out there?" Mui demanded, getting the guard captain station on the phone.

"Short version, you just lost the Box of Ultimate Bliss." A familiar voice said with a chuckle. "It's kind of in a cave in right now."

"Uzumaki, but how did you escape from the guards?" Mui demanded horrified of his plans going so wrong so fast. It was here something destroyed the receiver.

"Simple, he had some help." Whatever destroyed the phone retracted into its original location. Mui looked in horror as she walked out of the shadows, it was Najenda clad in a black outfit, however she had taken some alterations compared to the files Mui had been given years ago. She still had her short silver hair, but now her right eye was covered by a black eye patch, with a few veins peeking out from it. Her right arm was replaced by a green prosthetic, in fact it looked like one of Suna's puppets in a way.

"You, but how?" Mui demanded horrified.

"You know how Jiraya of the Sannin had a spy network?" Najenda asked with a smirk. "Night Raid is among them."

"You damned bitch, once the council hears about this." Mui started, despite being horrified.

"Those four morons are dead, as is Kazan." Najenda said with a smile.

"So what, you're going to kill me next?" Mui asked horrified.

"No, someone you lied to gets that right before anyone else, now come on." Najenda twisted Mui's arm, pulling him out of the room. "I have a schedule to keep, and I hate being late."

Mui was brought to the courtyard, where Naruto, Akame, and probably the most innocent boy he ever saw. He was roughly Naruto's age with brown hair, clad in a cream colored sweater. On his arm was a silver armored gauntlet, which had a long silver blade in his hand. Mui's attention however was more focused on the piles of his dead guards lay. Everyone had been cut in one way or another, however majority of them had black kanji of all kinds running across their bodies. These one looked more like they had been poisoned to death.

"Care to do the honors Naruto?" Akame asked, offering him his blade.

"With pleasure." Naruto smirked, taking said sword from her. "I've always wanted to use Murasame."

"Mura, what?" Mui asked confused.

"The instant death imperial arm, one cut from it, regardless of how deep, will kill its victim." Najenda smirked, forcing Mui to his knees, still holding on to his arm.

"What?" Mui asked horrified, wondering if this weapon was what killed his guards. "You can't do this to me, all I did was try to see my son again."

"Well you can again, IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" With one fell swipe, a massive pool of blood gushed out of Mui's chest as Naruto slashed him. As the runes covered Mui, Naruto felt the seal vanish.

"It's gone," Naruto said, feeling his seal vanish.

"I've got all the evidence right here to prove you innocent Naruto." Najenda said, holding up a storage scroll. "Now for the fun part."

"Boss, here they come!" A green haired man with a green trench coat bellowed from on top of the wall. Najenda knew this would happen, with Mui gone, all the prisoners had their seals removed too, so they would be ready for parole.

"Need any help?" Najenda turned to see her newest ally Ryuzetsu, walk up with a bag full of contraband weapons. Instantly, the leader of Night Raid took a liking to this girl, and her resolve to prevent this madness.

"Now what do you think?" Tasumi asked, grabbing a few shurikens and kunai. It was here, a series of explosives went off on the eastern wall.

"Damn, I lost 5000 yen to Bulat." Najenda said with a sigh. Just prior to this job, everyone in Night Raid put in a pool to see which exit the prisoners would go through first. So to tell more easily, Bullock loaded up the three main exits with trip wire and explosive tags.

Najenda's thoughts were disrupted when a mob of criminals rushed out of the door. Naruto had fully accessed sage mode, and was ready to fight. Everyone took a fighting stance, knowing this would happen. "Alright, no prisoners are to leave this hell hole alive, now to battle!" Najenda declared, leading the charge.

Tsunade could only look in horror seeing the smoke and explosives going off. She knew this was a mistake to send Naruto here and stop the box from being opened, but this was insane. "Sakura, remind me to castrate Kakashi when we get back."

"Of course milady." Sakura agreed without question.

"Everyone get in there and make sure Naruto is ok!" Tsunade ordered. Everyone in the Konoha 11 agreed and rushed to help where they could.

In the halls of Hozuki castle, a girl with purple hair, glasses, and a long lilac and purple Chinese dress was slashing away at prisoners, regardless of their pleas. This girl, Sheele, held a straight face as she swung a massive pair of scissors at her enemies.

"Halt villain," Sheele turned her head to see Rock Lee at the other end. She turned so quickly, her glasses fell off. "I shall not allow you to continue." He rushed at her full speeds. However:

"Ah, my glasses, I can't see without them." Sheele dropped to her knees trying to find them. "Oh here they are." Sheele put her glasses back on and stood back up. "Now who are you and why are we fighting?" Only to see Lee was gone. "How rude, he left without saying goodbye." Sheele left to continue fighting, unaware Lee had actually tried to jump kick Sheele. When she ducked to find her glasses, Lee went right over her, and through the window behind Sheele.

"What a fierce opponent." Lee said, holding on to the cliff side for dear life.

"DIE YOU BASTARDS DIE!" A girl in a pink outfit with pink hair tied into pigtails bellowed. Her weapon was a large bulky sniper rifle. Said weapon shot out powerful energy blasts. Combined with the girl's accuracy, no criminal escaped her wrath alive.

"I love my job." Mine said with a smirk.

"You enjoy this too much, I swear." Mine turned to see a man clade in a silver, and rather sophisticated armor.

"Oh can it Bulat, I'm a sniper genius, and this is me showing off my skill." Mine shot back. As she said this, Bulat grabbed a double sided lance and blocked three men's attempt to hurt him. Twisting the lance, Bulat slashed off their arms.

"Hey guys, those morons from Konoha finally showed up." The green man from before explained.

"You sure Lubbock?" Bulat asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I'd never miss seeing Tsunade's boobs in action." Lubbock cackled in perverted glee.

"I swear you are Jiraya's son." Mine shot back.

"Guys!" Bulat pointed out, seeing a massive number of prisoners heading towards them.

"I got this." Lubbock raised his arms, revealing a pair of gloves with a silver circle attached to the back of each hand. A series of puppet strings rushed out of them, catching the oncoming mob at the throat, severing the heads of the opponents.

"I wanted to do that." Mine complained.

"You may get your chance, because we've got incoming." Lubbock pointed out, seeing Tenten, Choji, and Neji arriving.

"Who are you people?" Neji asked confused and shocked at the bloodshed.

"We're Night Raid, some of the best assassins there ever was, and the guys saving Naruto's ass, again." Mine shouted out.

"Wait, Naruto, what have you done with him?" Tenten ordered, revealing several kunai.

"Try me and maybe I'll tell you." Mine shot back, adjusting Pumpkin. Tenten tossed her weapons, only for Mine to successfully shoot them away. "And that is why I'm a sniper genius." Noticing Choji, Mine couldn't resist. "Something you wouldn't know about, huh fat ass?"

"What was that!" Choji demanded enraged. "Human Boulder!" He used his family's signature jutsu to charge at Mine. Her response was firing Pumpkin again, only this time the blast was several times larger than before. The attack pushed Choji so fast, it slammed him, Tenten, and Neji into the wall behind them, knocking the three out. You see, the more danger the user is in, the more damage Pumpkin can deal.

"That black haired guy was cute." Bulat commented, creeping Mine and Lubbock out.

Back in the main courtyard, Naruto had transformed two of his shadow clones into large shurikens, not unlike the kind he did with Sasuke when he first fought Zabuza, and threw them into the crowd. The resulting Senjutsu infused explosion killed thirty men.

"Kid's getting better at this." Najenda said, stabbing one prisoner in the throat. During his training trip, Jiraya would occasionally drop Naruto off with her and Night Raid, usually to protect him from any lead that could come even remotely close to the Akatsuki that Naruto wasn't ready for. During that time, she helped train the boy, in hopes that he would become Hokage.

With a sigh of relief, Akame looked on, seeing they killed every prisoner here. "Now that this is done, I'm going to the mess hall to make sure the meat won't spoil.

"You and your obsession with meat." Tatsumi smirked.

"I'll go too, I'm getting hungry myself." Ryuzetsu said with a smile.

"Damn, this was one hell of a work out." Najenda said, stretching her organic arm.

"NARUTO!" Everyone turned to see Leone with Ino in her paw, holding on to dear life as Leone's grip was suffocating her. "Get this, she's a bra stuffer!" Leone opened her other paw to see large wads of toilet paper in it.

"Oh my god that is funny." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Yamato declared, as he, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sakura arrived. "This wasn't your mission."

"Mission?" Naruto demanded enraged.

"So my intel was right, you all did know Naruto was innocent, even you Creep-kashi." Najenda said rudely, directing her glare towards the scarecrow.

"Najenda, I thought you died years ago, what happened to you?" Kakashi demanded. It was no secret, Kakashi hated her with a burning passion. Najenda always went against Kakashi's orders when they were on the same mission, and always managed to outdo him.

"Short version, Danzo got afraid of me, and his pets tried to kill me," She rubbed her eye patch with her real hand. "The one time I didn't make it out in one piece."

"Wait hold on Boss Lady, they knew I was innocent and so did you?" Naruto demanded enraged. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because for once I hoped my intel was bad." Genuine remorse filled her tone.

"No, not you Najenda, you always tell me if something was wrong unless you have a good reason, I was talking to these bastards!" Naruto demanded, angry tears rolling down his face.

"Naruto, you have to understand, it was for the mission." Kakashi stepped in front of Tsunade who tried to explain.

"Same old Creep-kashi, you can't go two minutes without coming up with a bogus excuse." Najenda said, disappointed. "This whole thing was a scam set up by A to steal the Nine-Tails inside Naruto, and to kill him for being Minato's son." Her look then turned into a glare. "And as usual, you just rolled over like the dogs you summon just to shut A up."

"Minato, the fourth Hokage?" Sakura asked confused.

Najenda nodded. "You just need to look at Naruto for thirty seconds to see the family resemblance."

"That's an S-class secret, no one outside the leaf village should know that." Yamato declared, giving his horror face.

"Just like his status as a jinchuuriki?" Leone asked sarcastically, dropping Ino. "Everyone outside that hellhole knew, even that prick Mui."

"That's different, it couldn't be helped!" Kakashi insisted.

"Dear god, nothing's changed about you Kakashi," Najenda said, shaking her head in disappointment. "So what would Naruto have gotten out of all this?"

"All the ramen he could eat at Ichiraku's." Kakashi explained.

"All this, and I'm just getting ramen?" Naruto demanded infuriated. "Not even, oh I don't know, promotion to chunin finally!"

"You're kidding, he's still genin?" Leone asked confused.

"You don't deserve it you damned de-!" That was all Yamato got to as Leone's grip was at his throat.

"Finish that sentence, I dare you." Leone challenged, squeezing him.

"Captain Yamato!" Sakura turned to charge, only to feel Tsunade's grip on her shoulder.

"You're right, this is all our fault." Tsunade said firmly, shocking Yamato and Kakashi. "Which is why I'm not pressing charges against Night Raid for interfering with this mission."

"Finally, someone who's talking sense." Tatsumi said with a sigh of relief.

"As for you Naruto, I think Jounin status is in order, for starters." Tsunade said, hoping Naruto wouldn't betray them for Night Raid.

"It's a start, and I want a restraining order against Hinata Hyugga, I found her digging through my dirty laundry last week, stealing my boxers." Naruto said, still enraged.

"That can be arranged." Tsunade said, walking over to Najenda. "But all things considering, it's good to see you again Naj."

Not even Akame could deny this was touching. "Same to you Senju." She pulled the kage into a hug. "So, that Uchiha prick killed off Danzo huh?"

"I don't know full details, come on I owe you a drink anyways." Tsunade offered with a smile. The two old friends walked off to the nearest bar.

"Wait for me!" Leone said, throwing Yamato to the side, as her cat like features vanished.

"So, how about a date Naruto?" Sakura asked hopefully it would calm him down.

"Ask me again in a week, then I'll consider it." Naruto sad exhausted. He jumped away, intent on returning to the leaf village, for now.

"Meat." Akame said, dragging Tatsumi and Ryuzetsu.

"Wait, what, but Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi began flustered.

"Drop it Hatake, Sakura check up on the others, I think Night Raid beat them too." Tsunade ordered.

"Uh, ok." Sakura said confused.

"And tell that dog friend of yours if he hits on me again, I'll neuter him." Leone shot back.

After about an hour, everyone was relocated to the medic bay. The other members of Night Raid had long since left. Choji was still out with a concussion, while Kiba would now be in a full body cast for about a month. No one wanted to know what Leone did to him. Neji now had a broken leg, and two cracked ribs, while both of Tenten's arms were broken, and she needed to wear a neck brace. Sai however needed to have his painting gear removed from his butthole. Apparently, according to Shikamaru, he insulted Leone that badly, who wisely headed for the hills.

"I don't believe it, Naruto was on speaking terms with Night Raid this whole time." Yamato said through grit teeth. Hinata was infuriated some girl had stolen her Naruto from her, but kept quiet about it.

"Maybe because he doesn't trust us," Neji pointed out, wincing in pain. "I mean we did lie to him about this."

"Besides, they had all those weird weapons with them, maybe those are what kept him afraid of them." Tenten offered.

"They're called imperial arms." Gai began, going off rumors he heard over the years. Truthfully, until now, Gai didn't believe they existed. "They are a set of 48 weapons crafted before chakra was first molded, each has a unique power, but come with a heavy curse." Gai then had the most serious expression ever on. "Should two wielders fight, one will die, without question."

"That doesn't matter, the fact remains we need to deal with Najenda and Night Raid." Kakashi said, clearly infuriated. "And there's only one person we can turn to."

"No, Kakashi that's crazy, it's high treason against the Shinobi Nations to even speak her name." Gai pointed out, completely horrified. Even Yamato was trembling, confusing the younger generation.

"It doesn't matter, Night Raid has to be stopped or they could take Naruto away from us." Kakashi shouted infuriated. Truth be told, he hated Naruto, blaming him for Minato's death, and only wanted to keep the nine tails out of the Akatsuki's hands. "We need Esdeath." At that, Yamato wrapped Kakashi up with wood bindings and Gai slammed his fist into Kakashi's face, knocking him out.

"Damned moron." Yamato cursed.

"Who was he talking about?" Sakura asked confused.

With a sigh, Yamato began his tale. "This doesn't leave the room, ever. But Esdeath was at one point the finest shinobi of the Land of Snow, but her blood lust grew tremendously over the years. All to the point where she just starting killing everyone in her path. Eventually it was decided upon unanimously, that she be banished to Shadow Spire Island, an unhospitable savage land very few know the location too, and even fewer have survived from." Yamato shuddered, seeing Esdeath in action one. It still gave him nightmares to this day. "Najenda was the one who stopped her, albeit just barely."

"If she's as bad as you say, why not execute her?" Ino asked confused, recovering from Leone's attack.

"We tried that, it didn't work." Gai explained nervously. "I don't know the full details behind it."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI'S GONE!" Sakura pointed out, seeing the scarecrow was gone.

Running through the forest, Kakashi knew it now, he could no longer trust his own comrades. Now, he needed Esdeath.

 **Alright, this one shot is done. I will admit, this is not my best work, being I have little experience with M-Rated stories. Before I go: to anyone who has never seen Akame Ga Kill before and wants to know how bad Esdeath is: Go to the Akame Ga Kill wiki and look up Numa Seika, you'll get your answer there.**


	5. Remnant's Man of Steel

**Project Springboard**

 **Story 5: Remnant's Man of Steel**

 **A DC Comics/ RWBY story**

The Vytal festival was in full swing, people from all over were at the grounds of Beacon Academy for the events. However many were a little unnerved by General Ironwood's Atlas Knights patrolling the area. Yes, everyone's thoughts were on the topic of the Vytal festival.

Well, almost everybody.

"Come on Yang, he's around here somewhere!" Ruby said excitedly, pulling her sister by the arm.

"Easy there little sis, my arm only goes so far." Yang said, although she was just as eager.

"I swear you two are five years old." Weiss snorted with a shake of her head. Blake however smiled, seeing the two. Apparently, an old friend of Ruby and Yang's from Patch was here today, and the duo was trying to find him.

However both Weiss and Blake's happy looks turned sour seeing an all too familiar face yelling at some guy in a black trench coat who was quickly trying to pick up the things he dropped. Among the fallen items was a paper coffee cup with a now fallen lid.

"This suit costs more money than you pay for rent in a year you pauper!" Jacques Schnee bellowed, indicating the large coffee stain in his white business suit.

"I'm so sorry sir, it was an accident." The boy said, nervously fiddling with his glasses. He was now standing in fear of the owner of the Schnee Dust Company.

Turning, Jacques saw Weiss nearby. "You should be fortunate I have business elsewhere." He left to talk with his daughter. And by "talk" I mean grabbing the girl and pulling her off to the side.

"Of course sir." The boy said nervously. Only to be tackled by an all too familiar ball of energy.

"CLARK!" Ruby said excitedly. "Did you miss me, did you miss me?"

"Hard not to Ruby." Clark said with a chuckle.

"What up farm boy, it's great to see you again." Yang said with a smile. "Sorry you had to deal with that guy."

"Likewise Yang, likewise," The boy said, then got a devious look on his face. "But I think Mr. White will love hearing about my conversation in tomorrow's Planet."

"I'm sorry White, as in Perry White?" Blake asked interested.

"Yeah, I'm Clark Kent, the newest reporter for the Daily Planet." Clark said, extending a friendly hand.

"Blake Belladona." The cat faunus gladly accepted it. Out of all the humans in the world, Perry White had to be one of the few Adam Taurus respected (It was a longer list than you might think). The man owned the Daily Planet, the most accurate and most popular newspaper in all of Remnant, taking great pride in getting his facts straight. He had once fired one of his star reporters for racial slurs against another faunus employee. But most of all, it was no secret Perry White hated Jacques Schnee going back years. He and his team of reporters could do more damage to the Schnee Dust Company in one day, than the White Fang could do in a month.

"So what brings you around?" Blake asked.

"My first big assignment is covering the Vytal Festival, and the SDC's new dust mine on the outskirts of town." Clark said with a shrug. "And knowing some of my childhood friends were in town does give me a little inside scoop."

"Good excuse for a break." Blake smirked with a laugh. The newfound team of four decided to head out to explore the fairgrounds some more.

However Clark paused a moment, hearing something a bit farther away. "You should only be lucky I cut you off!" Jacques shouted at his daughter. Weiss flinched in fear of her father's tone.

"Some people." Clark muttered under his breath. However not far away, someone else had a similar thought in mind, infuriated at her father.

Jacques loaded his daughter into the limo, where his conversation continued. In an attempt to get her to see things his way, Jacques was taking Weiss to the new Dust Mine. "For the good of the Schnee name, it's high time you came home and continued your studies."

"But father, I can't just leave my team in the middle of the tournament." Weiss reminded, trying to get her father to calm down.

"That isn't the point Weiss, you can't be seen with the riff raff and lesser fools." Jacques countered rudely, only to hear several hundred people screaming. He looked out the window to see most, if not all, of the new mining staff running away in fear. "Stop the car!"

Jacques got out of the limo and pulled one man to the side. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We're getting the hell out of here while we can, there was a Grimm in the mines." The worker explained horrified.

"I have the best Atlas Drones on site, that's no problem." Jacques shouted enraged.

"Not against that thing!" The man said pointing. A dump truck had been thrown into the sky and slammed mere millimeters away from the limo. In fear, Weiss picked up her scroll and started dialing. It was here, they saw the creature of Grimm, only it looked human.

The creature was the usual black with white, yellow, and red bone armor sticking out of it body, however that was where the similarities stopped. The muscular creature stood about 7 feet tall with armor around its legs, as if they were pants, and on the chest like a strange symbol. It had long lanky white hair around its head, but not on top. The mask seemed to only cover the lower half of the creature's mouth, almost like serrated teeth, and exposing its menacing blood red eyes. The monster pointed its nose into the sky and sniffed a little bit. "Salem." It spoke in a menacing and masculine tone. With a bend at the knees, the creature leapt into the sky and towards Beacon Academy.

"Oh no." Weiss whimpered horrified.

Clark meanwhile was continuing his story with the remains of Team RWBY and all of Team JNPR listening in. "So Ruby slips on her cloak, and the whole pie flies into the air, and lands right on her, going all over the place. Naturally my mom is about to throw a fit, but she couldn't when Ruby says."

"It needs more cinnamon." Ruby interrupted, causing everyone at the booth to laugh.

"From then on, we weren't allowed to go to the bake sales anymore." Yang explained with a smile.

"Well as lovely as it is hearing from all of you, we must be off, our next match is coming up." Pyrrha said, noticing the time.

"It's nice to meet you Clark." Ren said with a smile, getting up. Blake went on ahead to root for her friends in the stands. Clark was going to join them when Ruby and Yang pulled him to the side.

"So, have you been doing it?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"Doing what?" Clark asked nervously, trying to avoid mentioning "it".

"Come on small fry, you know what we're talking about." Yang began, her arms crossed.

"I've been, considering it, yes." Clark admitted, pausing a moment to phrase it right. "But can we keep it down, you two, your dad, and uncle are among the few who know about it outside my family, and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"Come on boy scout your practically a S-." Yang began, only to see the distressed look of Winter Schnee on her scroll.

"Weiss calm down, I can't understand a word your saying." Winter ordered, clearly horrified at what might happen.

"Didn't you say there was a dust mine nearby?" Ruby asked Clark. Clark new what she meant, he lowered his glasses off his eyes a bit and focused, seeing several miles away.

"Uh, I'm seeing a strange human like Grimm coming this way, fast." Clark said nervously.

"Miss Schnee, is something wrong with Weiss?" Ruby asked the military woman, seeing she hung up.

"A powerful creature of Grimm has laid waste to the Vale mine, but don't worry Weiss is safe." Winter insisted, trying to calm herself down.

"One creature of Grimm has you all wigged out?" Yang asked confused.

"This one actually threw heavy machinery with its own strength, and it could talk." Winter explained, hearing how weird it sounded.

"Talked, oh no, tell me it wasn't Doomsday." Ruby asked horrified. Even the ever confident Yang was looking frightened.

"Doomsday?" Winter asked confused. "You know it?"

"I only heard about it from my Uncle Qrow." Ruby began, not noticing Winter scowl at the drunk's name. "Apparently, this is the one creature of Grimm that doesn't die." Both Clark and Winter looked at her oddly. "From what my Uncle said, every time you put Doomsday down, it comes back and it'll hit you twice as hard as you hit it."

"But what's Doomsday doing here?" Yang asked confused. "According to Uncle Qrow, the last anyone saw it, it was 20 years ago in Vacou."

"I'm going to go get General Ironwood." Winter immediately turned to warn her superior. "Thank you both for this information." The sisters nodded, as Winter sprinted away.

At the same time, both Ruby and Yang looked at Clark. "You two are awful." He said flatly.

"Come on Clark, you're faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and you can leap tall buildings in a single bounce!" Ruby stressed.

"How long have you had that prepared?" Clark asked confused.

"Your dad told me it." Ruby answered with a smile.

"Of course he did," Clark said with a smile, then looked at Ruby. "Is that thing you promised me ready?"

"All except the mask, it's in our room." Ruby explained, getting excited. It was at this moment, Doomsday landed in the Beacon Courtyard. The resulting landing shook the fairgrounds and caused almost every window to shatter.

"This looks like a job for Clark Kent." Yang said, as the three ran off.

"What was that?" Cinder asked confused, exiting her room, and seeing several Atlas drones run off to the source of it all. However just as quickly as they showed up the drones were destroyed by the might of Doomsday.

It was here, Cinder looked up to see the titanic Grimm standing before her. "Why do I smell her on you?" Doomsday demanded, frightening Cinder.

"Her, I'm sorry but who?" Cinder asked, taking several steps back.

"Salem, I can smell her on you." Doomsday elaborated. Now Cinder got scared.

"I assure you, I don't." That was all Cinder got to, when Doomsday grabbed her by the throat, and brought her to eye level. In doing so, his claws started to prick her neck.

"I don't like being lied to." Doomsday threatened. "Now where is she?"

"I don't know, really." Cinder struggled against the titan's grip.

"Wrong answer." Doomsday tossed Cinder outside through a window. In doing so, several shards were then wedged into her left eye. Doomsday jumped through the wall, and landed at the fallen form of Cinder. "Going to talk now or what?" Cinder tried to get up and shout for help, but felt a small trickle of blood coming from her neck. She tried to scream in horror and agony, only to hear a garbled mess coming from her mouth.

"So you can't now huh, too bad." Doomsday sneered, raising his fists. It was here, Ironwood and a legion of drones opened fire, pushing the monster back.

"Keep firing, this Grimm does not leave here alive." James bellowed.

"Funny, I could say the same to you!" Doomsday chuckled, grabbing a nearby tree, then threw it at the army.

"Scatter!" Ironwood ordered, but it was too late, Doomsday had destroyed six drones. Doomsday then punched the wall next to him, causing it to crumble and fall on everyone. The impact spread over all of Beacon.

At this moment, Ozpin was looking over the security feeds, making sure Doomsday wasn't a diversion so someone could go after Amber. Presently, the Fall Maiden was fine, but a far greater problem arose in Doomsday. Very few people knew that Ozpin was horrified of this Grimm. When he was a young Huntsman, Ozpin was on an expedition with 100 others to deal with a Grimm infestation. Doomsday arrived and short version was, only 12 others returned alive besides Ozpin.

"I have to get out there." Ozpin said nervously, only to pause for a moment, seeing on another security feed Ruby and Yang leading someone into the building. "That's not like either of you."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yang asked nervously, seeing the damages.

"Secret identity, remember?" Ruby pointed out.

"Ruby, we have to go!" She turned to see Weiss and Blake run in, horrified their teammates would willingly put themselves into harm's way like this. Weiss had been brought back to Beacon by her father, demanding to know the situation. "What were you thinking coming back here!"

"Well," Ruby began, only for the ceiling above to collapse, and would have crushed the five present, had Clark not jumped into the air, bringing up a large smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, both Weiss and Blake were shocked at the site in front them: Clark was floating several feet in the air, holding well over 300 pounds of weight into his bare hands. Struggling, he put the debris to the side, and dusted off his hands, pulling off his destroyed glasses.

"That was my favorite pair." Clark groaned, throwing them off.

"How?" Weiss demanded confused.

"Short version, he's an alien that gets powers from our yellow sun." Ruby said nervously.

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"It's actually true, so right now I have to go save the world." Clark went into the room with Ruby to change. In a swirl of blue, red, and yellow, Clark was now wearing the outfit Ruby made. It was mainly blue with red armored gauntlets that went right past the wrists, and boots. He wore a red belt with an arrowhead like buckle. On his back was a red cape going to his knees. What Weiss and Blake were more focused on was the shield on the chest: It was an upside down pentagon with red outline, yellow inside, and a large red S in the middle.

"So, what do you think?" Clark asked, ruffling his neat hair to look messier.

"Well, you don't have to worry about people looking at your face." Yang said with a perverted smirk on her face.

"Yang!" Clark shouted, repressing a smirk.

"Hey, they ain't called tights for nothing." Yang shrugged innocently.

"Well, get out there already." Blake ordered, hoping this would work.

"Alright, up, up, and away." Clark said nervously, flying out the window.

"He's boned isn't he?" Weiss asked concerned. The others looked at her. "What, this Grimm is knocking down soldiers left and right, what chance does he have?" No one could deny, the girl did have some logic in her tone.

Doomsday was about to deliver the finishing blow to the fallen Ironwood, when something with incredible strength pushed him away. While holding on, Clark flew, hoping to put Doomsday in a place where he couldn't harm anyone else.

"Took him long enough." Qrow said with a smirk, just arriving.

"Get off me!" Doomsday ordered, pushing Clark off. The two landed in Mountain Glenn, causing the Grimm in the area to watch in awe. "Who are you?" Doomsday demanded, getting up.

"Actually, I haven't gotten that far yet myself, but more importantly, why did you attack Beacon?" Clark asked, getting up himself.

"Because I picked up her scent, that damned bitch Salem." Doomsday began. "She's the one that turned me into a Grimm."

"You, were human?" Clark asked confused.

"I grew up with nothing, and had almost nothing, yet I worked to earn my keep in the Academy, but I failed initiation." Doomsday growled, enraged at the memories. "Then she promised me power, and fused me with Grimm, becoming this thing!"

"And you want revenge on Salem for turning you?" Clark asked, sad for the monster. "But everyone else was innocent, you didn't have to rip the building apart."

"Acceptable losses, now you're the only thing in my way blue boy." Doomsday leapt at the hero, who blocked it with his arms crossed above his head. Clark took a deep breath and blew out a freezing cold gust. Ice started forming on Doomsday's being, as he took several steps back.

"NO!" Doomsday bellowed, ripping the ice off.

Clark rushed forward, delivering a powerful punch right into Doomsday's face, chipping part of the armor. Doomsday retaliated with his own blows, slamming Clark multiple times into the ground.

"Ow." Clark groaned. He looked up to see Doomsday above him, hands raised above and clasped together. Clark fired a concentrated heat beam from his eyes, burning Doomsday in the side of the face. He then charge, delivering another blow to the monster's face.

"Same trick doesn't work on me twice." Doomsday chuckled darkly. The Grimm clasped his hands together, then slammed them into the ground. The results created a shockwave that sent Clark flying. When he landed, Clark looked up to see Doomsday trying to land on him.

"Time to play king of the mountain." Clark said, remembering how Ruby insisted on the no flying rule whenever they played. Clark spun around at high speeds, drilling his way through the concreate and earth. Clark resurfaced, right underneath Doomsday and pushed him into the sky, flying higher and higher.

"Get off of me!" Doomsday ordered, slamming his fists as Clark reached the upper atmosphere.

"Alright, just remember, you asked!" Using his incredible strength, Clark pushed Doomsday off, and then blasted him with another round of heat vision. The results pushed Doomsday into space, hopefully for good.

"Time to get back." Clark said, turning to fly back, afraid of losing too much oxygen. Unaware, gravity had caught Doomsday, causing him to fall back to Remnant.

"I demand to know, what that thing was!" Jacques Schnee demanded infuriatingly. Presently, Goodwitch was staring the man down, her iconic glare never wavering.

"Respectfully Mr. Schnee," Glynda began, however her tone was anything but respectful. "Until now I personally thought Doomsday was a myth."

"Look, up in the sky!" One student bellowed surprised, seeing something coming fast.

"It's a bird!" Another insisted.

"No, It's an airship." Cardin corrected.

"It's Clark, he pulled it off." Ruby smiled, seeing her friend land, hopefully quiet enough so no one could hear her.

"Dude, that guy beat that huge Grimm?" Russell asked impressed. "Then what did we need Atlas for?"

This did not go unnoticed by Ironwood, who pulled out his revolver. "Who are you?"

"Whoa, easy," Clark said defensively, holding up his hands. "Let's not do anything rash, for all we know there are still people that need help." Unfortunately, Ironwood ignored him and emptied his entire revolver, which bounced right off Clark's body. "With all due respect General, now is not the time to be fighting each other."

"He's right James." Goodwitch agreed, taking the gun from the general.

"So, who are you?" Qrow asked, just arriving, keeping up appearances.

"Superman, Superman," Ruby cheered, ultimately getting everyone in the area involved.

"Apparently, Superman." The hero said with a slight laugh.

"It fits, but did Doomsday say anything about why it attacked now?" Glynda asked confused.

"Uh yeah, he mentioned someone by the name of Salem, if it means anything?" Superman offered.

"A lot actually, a lot." Qrow said firmly, showing a rare moment of extraordinary seriousness.

Meanwhile back in the Dust Mines, a man was walking through the caves trying to find information. This man's name is Arthur Watts, an associate of Salem. "How is this possible?" He asked shinning the flashlight. "Lady Salem made sure Doomsday was sealed away, not even Atlas's construction tech could have weakened the seal." Arthur questioned was partially answered by the sealed chamber that once housed Doomsday had been broken, from the inside. Given the damages done, Watts could confirm that this took Doomsday years to break through.

"How could the seal have been so weakened?" Watts asked out loud. His answer was given to him in the form of a glowing green crystal, laying on the ground, evidently from the construction. Slowly, Arthur picked it up, and scanned it under his modified scroll. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't a dust crystal?" He looked up and saw a stalactite filled with the green crystal. Evidently it had been dislodged by the work.

Two weeks later, Teams RWBY and JNPR were visiting of the Kent Farmhouse, vacationing in Patch as the repair crew was fixing up Beacon. Because of what many called "The Return of Doomsday", the Vytal Festival had been postponed. Winter had pulled some massive strings to get Weiss to stay in Patch, against their father's wishes. As it turned out, Pyrrha had figured out Clark's secret identity and swore herself and her team to secrecy. Cinder had been arrested, as it turned out one of her partners was actually Neo, Torchwick's associate, along with Emerald. Mercury however vanished, not even Emerald knew what happened. The day after, Neo broke Torchwick out of jail, and the two left for parts unknown. Superman had given a press conference a few days later, explaining his origins, and to say why he was on Remnant. While General Ironwood wanted him arrested, Ozpin brought up that Superman hadn't done anything illegal, destroying his plans.

"Nora, I swear if you even think about touching that pie, you will lose that hand!" Martha Kent bellowed, not even turning around from making dinner.

"How did you do that?" Nora asked surprised.

"When you've raised a superhero for as long as I have, you learn to heighten your senses." Martha said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you're an alien." Ren admitted, seeing Clark lift a tractor over his head, while his father worked beneath it.

"You get use to the idea, we all did." Jonathan admitted. "That'll do Clark." Gently, Clark put down the vehicle. "Ruby found out when she was about six, the girls were playing outside, and some dolt drove his car off the road, almost hitting her. Clark stepped in to save them."

"So that's why you want to be the hero, so you don't have to hide who you really are?" Pyrrha asked, helping split wood with Jaune. Well, Pyrrha did all the splitting mainly.

"I just like to help, simple as that." Clark admitted with a smile.

"Oy Farm boy, get in here!" Yang ordered, Clark ran in, the others not far behind. Everyone looked to see Taiyang and Qrow sitting down in front of the TV.

"This is Lisa Lavender, live on the scene at the Happy Day Toy Company's Main factory, where former employee, Winslow Schott, has taken the entire staff hostage." The news lady said somewhat frightened. Several giant tin soldiers were seen in the background, tossing cars.

"I heard about him, Schott lost his dad to the White Fang during one of their rallies about a year ago," Taiyang said, remembering when the White Fang attacked the company for mistreating Fannus employees. "Apparently his sanity slipped ever since, that's why he was fired."

"Clark, you getting dressed son?" Jonathan asked, yelling up the stairs. Everyone noticed Clark wasn't in the room.

"Already out the window!" Superman called out from outside, vanishing in a zoom.

"This just in, I'm getting conformation, that the man of steel himself is already here!" Lisa said excitedly. No sooner than she did, the tin men were destroyed. Watching from another screen, someone punched it, destroying the TV.

"I was watching that Hazel." Salem said annoyed.

"Sorry milady." Hazel apologized, sitting back down.

"Stupid fool." Tyrian cackled.

"You're no exception." Watts said, walking in.

"I assume you put the traitor to good use?" Salem asked the doctor. "With this Superman character flying about, our operations have been greatly crippled."

"Had Hazel and Tyrian left me more to work with, I would have been done sooner." Dr. Watts explained, as the three followed him down the hall. Mercury had actually bailed on Cinder when Doomsday showed up, not caring about her. Which Salem didn't take to kindly too, allowing the duo to do whatever they wanted to him. "Are you aware of Mr. Black's semblance?"

"Not particularly, no." Salem admitted. "Does this have to do with the gem you found?"

"The one you claim can kill Superman?" Hazel asked amused.

"Indeed, Mercury's semblance is density manipulation, allowing him to strengthen metals, which is why his kicks were so much more powerful." Arthur opened the door, and revealed what Mercury had become, attached to multiple machines, and hung on a series of restraints. Tyrian and Hazel's efforts had destroyed his body greatly, however that wasn't what they were focused on. Mercury's legs had been replaced with more powerful renditions, while his arms were fully replaced with mechanical duplicates. The right side of his face was covered in a silver metallic finish, and green eye. Presently everyone in the room was focused on the green shard in the silver armor that covered most of his right upper body, almost like a heart. The only form of clothing Mercury wore were torn black jeans.

"To fit the theme, I give you, Metallo." Salem could only smirk in dark victory as Arthur introduced her newest weapon.

At the same time, General Ironwood walked in the door of the Schnee Manor, accompanied by Klein. "I should warn you sir," The butler began, "That Mr. Schnee hasn't been the same since the Doomsday incident, he's infuriated at this Superman chap."

"Yes, I heard about the shipping arrangement." Ironwood said, his voice controlled. Superman had stopped a Schnee dust company freighter whose captain was involved in a fannus slavery ring. What no one was aware of was both Ironwood and Jacques were involved in this, in an attempt to draw out the White Fang.

"Personally, I like the guy, he seems to be lightening the load for everybody," Klein admitted with a sigh. "A lot friendlier than that chap in Gotham."

"More and more vigilantes seem to be coming out of the woodwork." Ironwood grumbled.

"Be warned, Mr. Schnee did a little something with his look, it's rather unsettling." Klein admitted, a little disturbed.

"So James," Jacques said, walking in, revealing he had shaved his head and moustache. "Let's get to work."


	6. Power Rangers: Shinobi Steel

**Project Springboard**

 **Story 6: Power Rangers Shinobi Steel**

 **A Power Rangers Ninja Steel/ Naruto Crossover**

 **AN: Yeah, I know I do have a Naruto/ Power Ranger story out and about. But like I said before, I wouldn't know where to go after a chapter or two with said stories back in the first chapter. Plus this story's just for fun.**

A small team of five ran through the forest, returning from their mission. Their names were Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyugga, Tenten Minoshi, and Shikamaru Nara. Sakura personally stood her distance from her crush turned hated enemy, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hated enemy you might ask? Well it all started about 5 years ago, when one of their classmates, Naruto Uzumaki had vanished. It was about two days before they were to graduate from the Ninja Academy, and he just disappeared. Now this wasn't your run of the mill running away type disappearance, but more on the lines of kidnapping.

No one knew what happened, and the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi personally joined the search for the boy, but everyone came up short. It was one of the few times Sakura had felt bad for the kid, well truthfully, Sakura saw him as annoying but no one deserved to be kidnapped. Sasuke however disagreed fully, or rather she didn't know if he did or not, Sasuke was always quiet. Being they were one person short, Sakura and Sasuke were given the teammate Sai, from some personal tutor named Danzo, a high ranking councilman. They got along decently enough, even passing the bell test their teacher Kakashi gave them.

However Sakura quickly saw her teammate Sasuke in another light during their first big mission. It was a simple C-Ranked herb gathering mission, however an assortment of bandits showed up trying to mug them. The trio of genin held them off the best they could, but Sasuke fired a powerful fire attack at one of the bandits that was fighting Sakura. The attack had actually hit the two of them, burning Sakura in the process. When she confronted him about it, all Sasuke would say was she shouldn't have been in his way. With that, the two fought almost as often as Sasuke and Naruto use too. Sakura was healed pretty well, but a large burn mark still exists on her arm, meaning she now wore long sleeve shirts to hide it. Kakashi agreed with Sasuke being that he didn't see what happened.

Because of this disagreement, Sakura refused to take the chunin exams with Sasuke, claiming he didn't deserve a promotion. The council however found a way around those rules, as he revealed one genin was an ally of Orrochimaru, some guy named Kabuto, Sasuke was given rank almost instantly. Due to this, Sasuke became more arrogant, so to get away from the sham that she called Team 7, Sakura was slowly working her way

Sakura herself had passed the exams about three years prior. Tenten and Shikamaru themselves were chunnin too, while Neji was a Jounin.

"Hurry it up Haruno, I want to get back to the village." Sasuke growled.

"Last time I checked Uchiha, I'm in charge, and we still need to get our bearings." Neji pointed out.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way." Sasuke growled annoyed.

"How did he even get to be chunnin anyway?" Tenten asked annoyed.

"Got me, apparently the council wants him as the fifth Hokage, since the third is long past retirement age." Shikamaru admitted with an agitated sigh.

Neji was about to say something, when he noticed something falling from the sky. Or rather, a lot of something, debris and trash of all kinds actually falling from the sky.

"Whoa, what is all that?" Tenten asked confused.

"Byakugan." Neji summoned his clan's kekkei genkai, and was floored at the results. "There's someone in there!"

"Let's go." Sakura insisted.

"Absolutely not, we have a deadline since the Hokage Summit is going to be in Konoha tomorrow." Sasuke said angered the four were so easily distracted. "As the future Hokage, I must be present."

"Yeah, you only want to go to find a bride because nobody in the village that wants to date you is up to your standards." Sakura snorted, running of to help whoever was going to land, with Neji leading the way and Tenten not far behind.

"Personally, I thought he was gay." Shikamaru thought going off. Ordinarily, he wouldn't have gone, but staying with Sasuke alone would be beyond a drag.

"Get back here!" Sasuke ordered, running off after everyone.

The crash site was covered in debris and a small bit of flame engulfed the area. The four shinobi arrived to look for the survivor. "Over there." The survivor in question stood up, roughly the same age as Sakura, for it was none other than:

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura and Shikamaru asked mortified. Naruto stood up, and looked at them. He was clad in grey, bland clothing, almost like how a slave would wear. His hair was still the golden mess of spikes Sakura knew, but it had been cut and pointed forward. The dead giveaway was his six whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Oh hi, you know me?" The boy asked confused, dusting himself off.

"Who is this guy?" Tenten asked confused.

"From what I remember, he's the kid who disappeared five years ago before the new recruits were scheduled to take their final exams." Neji explained.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura and this is Shikamaru, we were in your class, remember?" Sakura introduced themselves while Shikamaru just waved lazily.

"Oh yeah now I remember you." Naruto said with his iconic smirk, then. "THAT MEANS WE MADE IT BACK TO EARTH, YES!"

"Uh made it back, what are you talking about, where did you go?" Neji asked, looking him over with his byakugan. Hey, a guy who looks like another that just up and vanished years ago shows up clean out of the blue, who wouldn't be suspicious?

"You'll never believe me, I was abducted by aliens." Naruto said excitedly.

"Huh?" The four said confused.

"Yeah, this guy Galva, Ah, Redbot, Mick, I got to make sure they're ok." Naruto turned around and began to panic, looking over for his two friends.

"Now you remember me?" A static like voice asked rudely.

"Hang on buddy, I'm coming." Naruto ran over and started pulling on what the others believed to be a man in white boots. Said person was presently wedge into a crater the fall created.

"We'll help." Tenten said, running over.

"We will?" Shikamaru asked confused. Sakura backhanded him for that. The bun haired girl gave Naruto a hand and pulled Redbot out.

"What are you?" Neji asked horrified. Redbot was a strange metal like creature. He was modeled in red and white metals of all kind in a humanoid like shape. His "hair" curved off to one side, complete with large blue eyes. With his Byakugan, Neji could see Redbot had moving parts, gears, and circuitry instead of organs.

"I'm Redbot, an android, please to meet you." Redbot said politely. "So this is Earth?" The machine looked around. "It's very, green."

"Ok, now I believe you were abducted by aliens, buy why?" Tenten asked confused.

"It's a long story, one of sadness, epic battles, and an alien tyrant." Naruto said with a smirk. "You got any gum?"

"Naruto." Sakura said angered.

"What, they don't have that on the Warrior Dome." Naruto said with a shrug. "Speaking of, where's Mick?"

"He must of landed elsewhere when we took the prism." Redbot pointed out.

"Ok you, stop," Neji ordered. "I want the full story, in order.

Naruto sighed and began his tale. When he was younger, Naruto was abducted by the Universe's greatest warrior, Galvanax, who wanted to rule all. What the others were horrified to learn was Galvanax had learned that Naruto was the holder of the Nine-Tailed fox that attacked Konoha 18 years ago. Apparently, Galvanax wanted to use Naruto's demon chakra to bust something open called the Ninja Nexus Prism, a relic of unrivaled power that can create warriors called Power Rangers and the mystical metal called Ninja Steel, and its Power Stars to empower people, or so the legends go. Galvanax had siphoned off the fox (Kurama as Naruto learned this from his time in the warrior dome) to get the thing open, but it never even cracked. So, Naruto was forced to work on the Warrior Dome, a flying fortress where Galvanax hosted the recruitment drive/ Universe's most popular TV gameshow Galaxy Warriors. Fighters' from across the universe fought in an attempt to pull the power stars out of the prism and earn the title Champion and fight Galvanax himself. However the prism rejected everyone who tried to this day. Enraged, Galvanax decided to return to Earth in order to capture other tailed beast holders at a better chance of cracking open the prism. So, Naruto, Redbot, and another slave Mick Kanic, broke out of their holdings and grabbed the Ninja Nexus Prism, and tried to escape through the garbage chute with a shuttle. However Galvanax learned of this, and tried to stop them, resulting in their crash. Mick had been separated in the fall apparently.

"So where is this prism anyway?" Tenten asked, wanting to see something of this kind of power.

"Right here," Redbot declared, pulling out the relic from its crack in the ground.

"When you said prism, I was expecting a palm sized gem, not that." Shikamaru said in awe. It was a gigantic twelve pointed diamond shuriken. Six of the blade edges were smaller than the others and colored red, blue, pink, yellow, white, and gold. In the center of the prism where the six power stars Naruto referred to before. Each colored like the six smaller blades but also included an image of a warrior and each had a different blade style. Strangely, the gold star looked more like a sheriff's badge. The center also looked like it was a portal, which one could reach in and grab these bizarre shurikens.

"I don't need my Byakugan to see why Galvanax wanted the power this thing holds." Neji said in awe. The energy, just standing next to it, you could tell was ethereal.

"The nine tails' couldn't crack this thing?" Tenten asked impressed.

"And apparently, neither could a fall from the upper limits of the atmosphere." Shikamaru pointed out. Then he realized. "Then Galvanax is coming here, we have to stop him."

"He wouldn't, it violates his contracts." Redbot explained, getting the ninja's attention. "Galvanax has countless treaties and contracts which prevents him from directly coming to a planet and attacking, otherwise the Warrior Dome gets repossessed."

"And not even Galvanax can survive in the vacuum of space." Naruto finished.

"Contracts?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Monsters literally kill each other on TV, you honestly think he can get away with that legally?" Naruto asked rudely. No one could deny, he had a point.

"So, why did Kurama attack all those years ago anyway?" Tenten asked, realizing one of the great mysteries of the Elemental Nations could be answered.

"Some asshole who claimed he was Madara Uchiha." Naruto said with a shrug. It was here a concentrated fire blast shot out at Naruto. The boy barely dodged the attack only to see a very angry and exhausted Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dude what's your damage?" Naruto demanded.

"You dare to disrespect my clan, CHIDORI!" Sasuke charged, his hand covered in electricity. However before he could move, Shikamaru trapped him in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, forcing Sasuke in a bind. Neji then hit Sasuke with a Juken Strike to his arm, causing it to numb up and the attack was canceled.

"Would you calm down Uchiha." Neji ordered.

"After he disrespects my clan, never," Sasuke struggled against his binding. "How dare you claim one of my ancestors attack Konoha."

"That isn't what he said," Tenten spoke up before Naruto could. "He said someone claiming to be Madara, not the actual founder of Konoha."

"Besides, Kakash-Sensei has a Sharrigan, and he isn't an Uchiha." Sakura reminded, angered how quickly Sasuke jumped to conclusions.

"Shut your damned mouth you bitch!" Sasuke ordered.

"Wait, why do you look like death kicked your ass a bit?" Naruto asked confused.

"I was fighting one of his kind." Sasuke was implying Redbot.

"Rude," Redbot said flatly.

"Oh no, you don't mean?" Naruto ran over to see Sasuke's opponent was a Kudabot. "No, it's a Kudabot, one of Galvanax's goons!" Naruto brought up the destroyed machine's head. "Did you go all out on it?" Naruto asked mortified.

"Jealous I did better loser." Sasuke taunted.

"Uh no, this is worse than you think," Naruto then confused everyone sans Redbot. "Kudabot's are made from Sentainium which is immune to most energy, apparently that includes chakra." Then he really got scared: "And the worst I've seen someone destroy these thing is 10 in a minute so." Naruto began awkwardly.

"A shinobi is screwed against these things." Shikamaru finished.

"But it was just one, we should be fine, right?" Tenten asked disturbed.

"There's never just one." Redbot explained.

"Naruto, Redbot come in." Mick said over a device on Naruto's wrist.

"My Datacom still works?" Naruto asked confused. "Wow, I didn't think it survived the fall, go ahead Mick." He answered into the device.

"Yeah, I've got a bad run in with some ninjas, so could you guys." It was here, Naruto's Datacom was destroyed by a stray blast.

"Incoming Kudabots!' Redbot declared as several blue, white, and black shogun warrior like robots appeared.

"Well, all of us stand a better chance than one of us alone, right?" Neji asked hopeful.

"Only one way to find out," Naruto shrugged, "But Redbot's more for analyzing than fighting."

"Don't feel bad." Tenten assured the machine. The Kudabots fired a barrage of energy blasts at the shinobi. However before the shinobi could react, the Ninja Nexus Prism spun at incredible speeds and flew in front of the attack, creating an energy barrier. It was here, all but the gold star glowed.

"I think it wants you all to take out a power star and become Power Rangers." Redbot suggested, unsure as he thought the legend was nothing more than that.

"Out of my way loser." Sasuke pushed his hand inside the relic. "Such power obviously belongs to me," Only it was here, Sasuke was shot out and flew about twenty feet.

"Wow, new record." Redbot said impressed.

"So, you all ready to do this?" Naruto asked confused. The others nodded.

"It's our best shot to survive this." Shikamaru said nervously. The five put their hands in and the stars shot out into them. Naruto got the red star, Neji got blue, Sakura got white, Shikamaru received the yellow star, and Tenten got the pink star.

"I really feel we should have switched stars." Sakura pointed out to Tenten who nodded in agreement. It was here, a massive four bladed gripped shuriken appeared in their hands. It was primarily red with a gold layer on top, with each tip having a different symbol on it. On the center was a spot where the Power Stars could be locked in.

"Well, it's morphin' time." Naruto said placing the star on, with the others following suit.

"For the record, that's not going to be our war cry." Neji said flatly.

"Lighten up and have some fun." Tenten smirked.

"NINJA SPIN!" The five spun the stars and were engulfed in mythical energies. When the light died down the five had become Power Rangers. Each was clad in a durable spandex like material with a full face helmet. The face of said helmet was a silver star with a black two way mirror to hide their identities. The outfits were based off standard chainmail based shinobi training gear with a sash wrapped around their chest depicting multiple shurikens. All five wore a gold belt which holstered at their waists were long yellow, black, and silver swords with flame decals at the grip, while the blades themselves had a trio of buttons on the side. The hilt was another lock point.

"Check us out, we're Power Rangers!" Naruto declared ecstatically.

"I feel powerful to say the least." Neji admitted.

"No comment." Shikamaru agreed.

"We get cool swords awesome." Tenten said hyperactively.

"Huh, white looks good on me." Sakura said impressed.

"Well let's go, Shinobi Rangers Fear no Danger!" Naruto leapt out and charged against a Kudabot.

"We aren't saying that either." Shikamaru declared as the others ran off to fight the small army.

The five parried against the Kudabots and doing better than expected. However it was soon, Tenten noticed a strange gold and blue frog like contraption from behind her, attached to her belt. It had a small lever barely big enough for her finger.

"What's this thing do?" She asked out loud.

"No way, we get Blasters." Naruto pulled out his own blaster and pointed at one Kudabot. He pulled the trigger and an energy blast knocked it back.

"Long range weapon, now that's more my style." Tenten followed Naruto's way of holding it and picked up quickly.

"Guns don't exist on this planet, how are you doing so well?" Naruto asked as the two found themselves back to back, blasting at the Kudabots.

"I love weapons, this is a walk in the park for me." Tenten explained, a little too happily for Naruto's taste.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Sakura soon found themselves overrun by Kudabots on all sides. It was here, Redbot grabbed Sakura's morpher. "Uh Redbot, what are you doing?" Neji asked as the robot took a look at Sakura's morpher. The machine's eyes released a small scanning ray over it.

"Well mash my motherboard, your morphers have three attack modes." Redbot explained excitedly. He twisted the top, showing each mode. "A Claw, a Bow, and a Saber mode."

"Nice." Sakura grabbed her morpher and converted it into a bow. She pulled the back part of the shuriken, then released, launching a concentrated energy arrow like blast.

"Whatever." Shikamaru then shifted his into saber mode then slashed away, trying to hide the fact he was having fun.

Neji adjusted his morpher as a claw, but struggled with the idea of fighting so one sided.

"Neji, catch!" Tenten tossed her morpher at her teammate. Getting the idea, Neji caught it and shifted it into a claw too.

"This, I'm going to enjoy more than I should." Neji admitted. Using the Hyuga clan fighting style, Neji eradicated the Kudabots with his claws.

"We got one left, let's make it count." Naruto placed his morph star onto his Star blade and spun it with the others following suit. "Five Star Shinobi Blitz!" The five rangers slashed an energy shockwave at the machine, destroying it.

"Alright us!" Naruto declared, as everyone agreed.

"Now let's get the prism back to the village, the Hokage will know what to do next." Sakura said, taking her helmet off. The others followed suit, getting use to their new outfits.

"Maybe he could even help us find Mick and a gold ranger." Naruto pointed out.

"So what happened to your friend, do you know?" Tenten asked concerned.

"Naruto's Datacom took too much damage, I won't be able to pinpoint the location." Redbot explained, a bit down.

"What the hell are all of you wearing?" Sasuke asked, having regained consciousness.

"Dude, did you just wake up?" Naruto snickered. "We became Power Rangers and you're taking a nap."

"So you're saying because of those stupid outfits, you got stronger?" Sasuke asked confused. This kind of firepower could easily help him kill his brother.

"Sorry, but it would be impossible for you to morph," Redbot explained, getting Sasuke's anger directed at him. "The legend states only a chosen few could wield the prism's powers, and it obviously rejected you." Redbot turned to look at the still floating relic, only for Sasuke to once again charge up a chidori.

This time however, nobody could react in time and Redbot was hit. The machine was sent flying into the Ninja Nexus Prism. "Suffering Circuitry!" Were Redbot's last words before the robot was absorbed into it. Then the Prism flew off into the sky.

"No, Redbot!" Naruto cried out in fear.

"You jackass!" Sakura slammed her fist onto Sasuke's head so hard, he went unconscious.

"You should have done that from the start, it would have saved us so much time." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look Naruto, we should get back to the village." Neji said, seeing how crestfallen Naruto had become. "The hokage will be more than happy to help us find your friends."

"Yeah, yeah you're right, let's go." Naruto declared. The newly created team of heroes raised their fists in agreement, deciding to head off.

A few hours later, the demorphed rangers were finally at the gates leading to the leaf village, with Sasuke hoisted over Shikamaru's shoulder (He drew the short straw). Needless to say, the five were getting along well enough.

"You're kidding, how could you not know Hinata had a crush on you?" Sakura asked confused.

"That girl hides in her jacket like a turtle in a shell, how couldn't he?" Tenten pointed out.

It was here, several Anbu surrounded the six humans. "Um, hi?" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Everyone stand down, this person is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, and we must speak with the Hokage immediately." Neji ordered. Strangely, none of the Anbu would move.

"How foolish of you to think something like that," An elderly voice chuckled darkly. Much to their surprise it was the elder, Danzo. "The eve of an important meeting and someone appears claiming to be a missing citizen to out village, but you felt the need to bring him into our walls?"

"Geez, who's the mummy?" Naruto asked confused at the man missing his arm, while his face was wrapped up in bandages exposing his hair, and left side of his face.

"That's Danzo Shimura, one of the Council members of Konoha, and the leader of the Foundation Shinobi around us." Sakura answered.

"You'd think he'd retire in the condition he's in." Naruto pointed out.

"I know right." Sakura agreed.

Danzo slammed his cane into the ground. "Enough, put them all in cells."

"On what grounds Danzo?" Another voice said. Everyone turned to see the Third Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka, and Mizuki walk up. Needless to say, Iruka was more than ecstatic to see his little brother like figure alive. However Naruto was more focused on the man behind them.

"MICK, YOU'RE OK!" Naruto declared happily. Mick surprisingly looked human. He wore a dull grey maintenance jumpsuit while his hair was a blended blond and black mop.

"Naruto great you survived the crash too, but where's Redbot?" The man said confused.

"He kind of tried to kill him since he couldn't get a Power Star," Naruto said, pointing to Sasuke.

"Well that's rude," Mick began then looked surprised. "Wait, so you're saying you're a Power Ranger?"

"We all are." Shikamaru said, as the five showed off there stars.

"Power what, I demand to know what's going on!" Danzo ordered.

After being sent to the Hokage's Tower, Naruto told them of what had happened. Hiruzen had already heard part of the story from Mick, the strange fellow.

"Then these Stars should belong to the Foundation, it's the only logical course of action." Danzo insisted.

"Danzo, if Sasuke couldn't gain access to these powers, what hope do you have?" The Third asked, bringing up a point.

"But surely-," Danzo began, only for the building to shake violently as someone, or thing bellowed:

"UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"AH, It's Galvanax!" Mick shouted in fear so much he turned into a broom.

"He turns into inanimate objects?" Neji asked confused.

"It's partially how we escaped." Naruto explained. The five rangers ran out with everyone else not too far behind. Naturally everyone who was meeting Galvanax for the first time was horrified of him.

"That thing's bigger than the Raikage." Neji gasped. Galvanax was a massive gold and black armored shogun like warrior armed with a naginata as tall as he was. His piercing red eyes alone were reason enough to fear him, while his entire body looked like a noh mask. Accompanying him were three individuals.

The first was a blue and red armored figure with a grey noh mask split down the middle, exposing his yellow eyes. Draping down his head was a large mane of white hair, a pair of katanas were holstered at his waist. "That's Ripcon, Galvanax's chief of security, real hot head." Naruto whispered.

The second was clearly female, she was clad in a yellow and white battle kimono with a tiger shaped guard on her right shoulder, while wearing a white fox like mask. In her grip was a rather small mallet. "That's Madame Odious, Galvanax's legal adviser, I know next to nothing about her." Naruto admitted. Shikamaru got worried at that, anyone, especially in the Shinobi Nations, that could hide details about themselves like that were extremely dangerous.

The third being, you couldn't even call threatening, rather playful looking. It was a purple imp like creature clad in a black and yellow steampunk suit with matching top hat. "That's Cosmo Royale, he's the show's host, basically its part of his showmanship that keeps the audience wanting more, that and he breeds Skullgators on the side."

"What's a Skullgator?" Tenten asked confused.

"Big skeleton monster thing, really threatening." Naruto gulped.

"You whisker marked brat!" Galvanax roared angered. "I take you in out of the goodness of my heart, and you have the audacity to steal the Ninja Nexus Prism from me!"

"You kidnapped me you uptight asswipe, we're even!" Naruto shot back. "Besides, if I could steal the prism from you so easily, then I guess you don't deserve to be Champion."

"Naruto, don't make him angrier than he already is." Iruka insisted.

"Don't fall for it sir, he's trying to get you to void out your contracts." Madame Odious brought up.

"Oh don't worry Uzumaki, I've got plans for you and the rest of this miserable mud ball of a planet." Galvanax sneered, he then turned to Cosmo. "Get me on screen."

"You got it boss." Cosmo said happily. He lifted his hat, revealing the buzzcams, mosquito like drones with built in cameras so he could transmit back to the Warrior Dome. "Cosmo Royale here ladies and Gentle-monsters, I'm here on Planet Earth, where our Champion Galvanax has an announcement to make."

"To any warrior brave enough, I give you this challenge." Galvanax roared into the camera. "Any monster who can bring me all of the Ninja Power Stars and the Ninja Nexus Prism will be granted the title of Champion and get a 1,000,000,000 Galaxyen cash prize!"

"Does he have that kind of money to toss around?" Sakura asked nervously.

"To pay it off over ten times and still have enough money to fund the warrior dome." Mick admitted.

"You will do no such thing monster!" Danzo ordered, his Foundation shinobi surrounding him, each armed with a different weapon. "You will leave now or suffer our wrath."

"Oh my," Madame Odious smirked, then raised her mallet and swung it gently, speaking a strange incantation. By an invisible force, Danzo was lifted up and pulled in front of Galvanax, hovering several feet in the air.

"Odious, what are you doing?" Galvanax demanded.

"Preventing you from blowing up boss." She swung her mallet again, partially undoing Danzo's shirt, revealing a complex assortment of seals. "It's a suicide bomber, which is one of the few things your contracts do say you can get rid of."

"Gladly," Galvanax swung his weapon and in a flash of light, Danzo was gone.

At this, all of his followers dropped to their knees in pain. Hiruzen pulled back one's mouth and took a look inside. A seal of sorts was suddenly evaporating. "Danzo what did you do?"

"Back to the ship now, I don't want to be on this mud ball any longer than I have to be, Ripcon, Cosmo, stay here and deal with this." Galvanax ordered as he and Odious disappeared in a flash of light.

"With pleasure." Ripcon sneered, drawing his swords.

"Now for today's first challengers, all the way from the Ninninger galaxy it's Ripperrat!" Cosmo said into the camera, as a blue and white weasel/chainsaw themed monster took to the area.

"I'll slash you humans apart!" Ripperrat declared.

"Not if I beat you too it." Ripcon said, ready to fight.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Neji asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, you guys are going to love this." Naruto said, turning to the others. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Battle Morphers ON!" The rangers summoned their morphers and locked their stars on. "NINJA SPIN!" In a flash of light, the five were dressed for the occasion.

"Spirit of the Ninja, Shinobi Steel Red Ranger." Naruto declared.

"Wisdom of the Ninja, Shinobi Steel Blue Ranger." Neji declared.

"Tactics of the Ninja, Shinobi Steel Yellow Ranger." Shikamaru said.

"Strength of the Ninja, Shinobi Steel White Ranger." Sakura said.

"Speed of the Ninja, Shinobi Steel Pink Ranger." Tenten declared.

"You're kidding me, all five of you are?" Ripcon began confused.

"The guys stopping Galvanax one battle at a time," Naruto began, before the others joined in:

"POWER RANGERS SHINOBI STEEL!"

"Did we just do that with a straight face?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Nobody tells Lee." Tenten said flatly.

"Damn, that's just cool." Hiruzen admitted with a smile. "Kakashi, help me move everyone out."

"But Lord Hokage," Kakashi began.

"I have faith in them." The old man said with a smile.

"That makes one of us." Mizuki thought spiteful. He despised the nine tailed brat and hoped of using him to appease his lord and master Orochimaru. But the little runt vanished before he could be used in stealing the scroll of sealing: A fool proof plan.

The rangers fought off against the recently arrived monster, while Naruto personally dealt with Ripcon.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking the crap out of you runt." Ripcon smirked as he paired with Naruto.

"I'd love to see you try Ripple," Naruto scoffed. This infuriated Ripcon as he swung his swords.

"You are quiet the adversary." Neji admitted, dodging one of Ripperrrat's energy slashes.

"I get that a lot." Ripperrat admitted.

"Battle Morpher: Bow Mode!" Both Sakura and Tenten converted their morphers as Neji jumped over the two arrows.

"Battle Morpher: Saber mode!" Shikamaru slashed Ripperrat.

"Now try Claw mode!" Neji slashed away at Ripperrat.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke declared, firing an enlarged flame. Ripcon noticed this, and swung his sword, deflecting the attack.

"Oh he's so going to get his butt kicked." Naruto smirked. It was no secret Ripcon hated it when somebody butted in on his fights.

"Double Sword Doom Strike!" Ripcon swung his swords and released four black energy shockwaves. The attack slammed into Sasuke, forcing him into the wall.

"I called it." Naruto said, dodging another of Ripcon's swords.

"That little runt had that coming." Ripcon admitted. Naruto quickly dodged the attack the slashed Ripcon, pushing him towards Ripperrat.

"Alright rangers, all together now." Naruto declared, pulling out his Ninja Blaster, the others followed suit and locked their stars onto the back.

"Oh you wouldn't." Ripcon gulped.

"NINJA BLASTERS: FULL POWER!" The frog mouths opened up and released a powerful energy tongue like blast.

"Later!" Ripcon quickly dodged the attack, which ended Ripperrat.

"Alright, we win." Sakura cheered grateful.

"Don't celebrate just yet rangers," Cosmo said walking up and holding a tablet. "The audience loves your performance so it's time for round two."

"Oh no, don't tell me," Naruto begged, confusing the others.

"Oh yes, let's GIGANTIFY!" Cosmo tapped a button on his tablet. The Warrior Dome fired a mighty energy beam from the lower level right at Ripperrat's remains.

When the smoke cleared, Ripperrat was a fifty foot tall titan. "TRY ME ON A HIGHER SPEED SETTING RANGERS!"

"Oh, damn." Neji said mortified.

Ripperrat raised his foot and prepared to stomp the five, only for an all too familiar prism to catch it, causing Ripperrat to fall back.

"That's the Prism, wow?" Kakashi said impressed.

It landed before the rangers, then tossed out both Redbot and five new Power Stars. Each was colored like their suits but included a red outlined silver face. The prism itself showed an image of five mysterious beings.

"Redbot, are you ok?" Naruto asked, helping the machine up.

"I think so, but I now possess a combat feature, apparently." Redbot admitted, confused.

"Mick, what's going on?" Tenten asked as the alien walked up.

"If the legends are true, then Redbot can become a zord, a massive metal titan capable of untold potential." Mick explained.

"Then let's do this," Naruto said, locking the new star onto his sword, while the others did the same. All five rangers spun their stars at the same time.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR HARDRIVES!" Redbot declared as a red shuriken ring appeared around him. Redbot grew to incredible heights, gaining a more humanoid face. At the same time, three shuriken rings appeared around him, one blue, one yellow, and one a hybrid of pink and white. A large blue and black winged dragon appeared out of the first ring, while a yellow dump truck came out of the yellow ring, finally a pink and black maglev train with a white dog in the back.

"My collection, it became zords," Naruto said in awe.

"You're what?" Sakura asked confused.

"I salvaged a bunch of toys and stuff that we found in the space debris more than once and packed it inside of Redbot's storage container, the prism must have used it." Naruto explained.

"Then let's get in there." Shikamaru said, nervous of what they could do with this. The five jumped up and landed onto their zords.

"Red Warrior SteelZord ready." Naruto said landing on Redbot's shoulder.

"Dragon Wing SteelZord ready," Neji said, grateful at the air superiority.

"Um, Geo Hauler SteelZord Ready?" Shikamaru suggested, unsure of what this contraption was based off of.

"Magna Rail SteelZord ready," Tenten declared happily.

"With the Hunter Fang SteelZord Right behind you." Sakura agreed.

"Let's see what we can do Naruto." Redbot said, excited to fight by his friend's side. The Red Warrior zord ran up to Ripperrat and delivered a barrage of punches. Then kicked him hard before jumping away.

"Try these rangers." Ripperrat tossed an assortment of serrated kunai at the Red Warrior Zord, who slapped the ground, causing a piece to lift up and block the attack.

"Ok, go Hauler Zord," The Dump Truck revealed a pair of claws in the back and tossed a barrage of caltrops at Ripperrat's feet.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Ripperrat shrieked in pain.

"Try my star power." Tenten smirked ad the Magna Rail zord fired a trio of shurikens at Ripperrat. The Hunter Fang zord jumped up and bit into the monster.

"Sakura move, I've got a fireball with his name on it!" Neji ordered as the Dragon Wing Zord flew in, and fired. The Fang zord jumped out of the way as the attack nailed Ripperrat.

"That's not enough to stop me rangers." Ripperrat declared, tossing several more energy slashes at the zords.

"Everyone, spin your stars again, I have a plan." Redbot declared.

"OK," The rangers said, doing as they were told. The Magna Rail Zord folded around, becoming a pair of legs, while the Hunter Fang Zord folded up into the gap. The Geo Hauler zord slid on top of that as the front disconnected and folded out, becoming the right arm as the front of the bucket folded back. Neji's Dragon Wing Zord's Tail and wings disconnected as the mech folded up becoming the left arm. The tail became the sword while the wings reconnected and attacked to the right arm as a shield. The Red Warrior Zord sat in the bucket as if it were a throne, while grabbing hold of two joystick now placed at the side. An enlarged version of Naruto's zord star latched onto the Red zord's head as the face folded down.

"Wow." The five agreed, appearing in the cockpit. Each ranger had a platform colored to match their respective uniforms and a large grove in the middle, meant for their swords.

"Rangers," Redbot's voice came from the speakers. "Meet the Shinobi Steel Megazord."

"Now let's show Ripperrat how mega we can be!" Naruto said, inserting his sword alongside the others.

The Megazord swung its sword, deflecting one of Ripperrat's swings. Ripperrat tossed some more kunai at the mighty titan only to be blocked by the shield.

"Let's end this." Shikamaru said lazily. "This is just a drag."

"You heard the lazy bastard." Naruto drew his sword. The others weren't too far behind.

"SHINOBI SABER FULL POWER!" The megazord slashed with its sword, releasing a shockwave of each of the ranger's color.

"I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO BE CUT UP!" Were Ripperrat's dying words.

"Show's over, Ninja's WIN!" Neji declared, confusing everyone else. "I get to say one kind of stupid line, and you all know it."

"Fair enough," Tenten smirked.

After Redbot was returned to normal and the zords were put away. The five rangers and Redbot met up with the Third Hokage in his office. Mick was in the other room, setting up a workshop around the Prism.

"You all have done marvelously, but your work is far from done." Hiruzen admitted with a sigh. "One I will not fully be able to help you as coming soon, for I am retiring at the end of the week."

"Really, but who's going to be the fifth hokage?" Tenten asked confused.

"Please tell me it's not Sasuke." Sakura begged.

"No don't worry, Jiraya managed to convince another old student of mine, Tsunade to take my place." Hiruzen admitted, trying to hide the fact he was worried how badly her gambling addiction would affect the village. Tenten looked star struck that her idol was coming.

"Uh Redbot, where's the gold star?" Mick asked confused, walking in.

"Somebody already took the gold star?" Hiruzen asked confused.

"I don't know who, I was powered down during my upgrade." Redbot admitted.

"And considering how fast that thing went, it could have gone to anyone in the Shinobi Nations." Shikamaru admitted. Everyone had one question on their mind in some fashion: Would the Gold Ranger be friend or foe?

Meanwhile, up on the warrior dome, Cosmo was walking up to Galvanax with great news. "The Rangers are a hit, our ratings have never been higher!"

"I don't care, I want the power stars!" Galvanax ordered enraged.

"Trust me Galvanax, it will be harder than you think." Odious smirked from her spot in the shadows, admiring her prize: The Gold Ninja Power Star.

 **And done, wow, I threw this together in the course of a couple days. So before I take some heat from this story about how different the plot is on the Naruto side of things, you have to understand, Naruto did do some influencing by himself.**

 **No Naruto, Mizuki couldn't steal the scroll, therefore, Naruto never learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. No Naruto, meaning Team 7 needed a new teammate, and because Naruto wasn't there to whine to the Hokage, Team 7 never went on the wave mission, another team did.**

 **Instead, Sakura saw Sasuke in a different light, preventing Team 7 from competing in the exams. Meaning Sasuke never got the curse mark. No Naruto also meant Itachi never appeared in the village after the exams so Sasuke never had a reason to fight Itachi in the hotel. Because of this combination, The Uchiha had no reason to leave the village in the first place.**

 **And because Kabuto was discovered so early, Orochimaru had to postpone the Konoha Crush, preventing the third from dying. Therefore, Tsunade didn't become Hokage until years later. This also prevents Pein from attacking the village too.**

 **It's all based off the theory of the butterfly wing: The mere flapping of the insect's wings can cause a hurricane on the other side of the planet. After watching all sorts of time travel related stuff, it does really make sense to me.**

 **Also, to those of your who are fans of Ninja Steel, yeah I did add the whole contract thing because I thought it did make sense. Galvanax didn't attack in the show because Odious talked him out of it, something about looking bad in front of the audience. The contract thing just made more sense. Also I did rename the zords a bit because I thought they would sound better.**

 **So enjoy, and I hope someone can make a proper story out of this.**


End file.
